I'll Dance On Your Grave
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: Putting a Danganronpa twist on the film "I Spit On Your Grave" Naegi finds himself heading towards the country side hoping to get away from his family and get some peace and quiet, but what awaits him there? Not even Naegi himself knows. *This story contains violence, and rape. You've been warned.*
1. Chapter 1

_**DanganRonpa:**_

**I'll Dance On Your Grave**

**Chapter 1**

**Naegi's P.O.V:**

Like all normal stories, it was a fine warm afternoon. As I made my way down the baren two sides road, I watched the trees surrounding fly past me, as if they were just a blur. Oh look, a yellow sign warning me of a winding road passed me on the left as I drove by in my little red car. "Ahhh, what an outstanding day!" I told myself as I gazed at the forest surrounding me.

Oh, wait I'm forgetting something. My name is Makoto Naegi, or just Naegi for short. I'm an eighteen year old boy heading towards the south for my autumn vacation. No wait... perhaps that was a bit of a lie... I was seventeen. I just pretend to be eighteen so that people take me more seriously.

Anyways, my vacation. School had just let out not a week or two ago. Realizing this was my last year to hang out with friends and truly relax, I invited some of my friends to come along with me to a cabin my family owned about 5 hours away. Unfortunately for me, they had made plans before I could get the chance to invite them. Oh well, it was no big deal. They had lives they needed to live. Besides, me? By myself? In a cabin next to a calm lake in the woods? Did I mention that I was by myself? Yea, this'll be a good way for me to relax and finally have time to enjoy to myself.

I'm 5'3, I have short spikey hair, and I always wear my hoodie over my clothes. It was plain... sorta like me you guys could imagine. I live in an ordinary house, with my two not-so-ordinary parents, and older sister. What I'm driving now, could be considered my parent's ordinary car. In fact, It was a two seater Miata if you could believe it. It wasn't enough to hold too many people, but it'd get me where I was going in no time. Besides, it was easy on gas. Perfect for me since my minimum wage job doesn't exactly pay too much.

Wow, I'm probably rambling by this point. Well anyways, after begging my parents to let me go, I convinced them that I was going to pick up someone, and that'd we both be here. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know that it would just be me. Heh, they didn't need to know anyhow.

Holy hell, I'm rambling again. Let me get back to what I was talking about. I was on my way to a cabin my parents owned. With the top of my car down, I had sunglasses over my eyes as I passed by trees and farm fences. Woah, talk about farm country.

"God come on... I've been driving forever... I hope to god I'm not lost." I told myself. I was going off blind faith, and a little map. I somewhat remember the way, but I wasn't entirely sure. That was ok right?

My prayers must've been answered, for as soon as I passed by a sign that said "Speed Limit: 25" I watched as abandoned buildings and convenience stores passed me by. This was it! This was the little town I used to come to every summer with my parents! "Now we're talking!" I sighed in relief as I slowed down, and started driving through the almost baren streets.

...Ok. So maybe I didn't remember the EXACT location of where it was... I knew the stree name... but not the location of it. "Darn, I knew it wouldn't be that easy..." I told myself. Giving up the urge to not stop, I pulled up into a convenience store. No other cars seemed to be parked around it, so surely they'd be able to take the time out of their day to help, right? I turned off my car, put it in park, and turned off the engine.

"Wow... where is everybody?" I asked myself as I stepped outside. With my car turned off, the sound of silence seemed to be amplified. It was as if there was no other car in town. That, or everybody could've been walking or something. I didn't really care. All I wanted to do, was get to my cabin, and relax. I slowly opened the convenience store doors, and stepped inside. Wow, it was bright in here. Snacks everywhere... soda machine. Yep, this was definitely a convenience store.

"H-Hello...?" I nervously called out. The sound of music in the background was barely audible. And there seemed to be no clerk. Uhh... I was pretty sure this was not the norm. "Hellooo? Someone here?" I called out. Well, it wasn't really calling out, more like, I was saying in a low voice. I wasn't exactly known to have a loud voice after all.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Hang on!"

I jumped a little as a bright voice reverberate throughout the air. "Oh thank god..." I thought to myself as I watched the clerk jump out from a room in the back.

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to make you wait so long!" She said. I quickly looked up at her. She had her hair in a ponytail pointing upwards. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a red jacket, and she had smooth looking brown skin. Her name tag had the word "Aoi" On it.

"O-Oh I wasn't waiting long! A-Actually... do you know where Maybelle Avenue is?" I asked. Wow, she was actually kind of cute. She couldn't have looked any older than 24 at the most.

"Sure do! Continue down the road until you hit a stop light. Go right, and continue going down that way until you see a brown sign pointing towards the left. That brown sign will give you directions from there!" She said with a bright and perky attitude. Wow, that's impressive. If I had to run this store by myself, that'd put me in a bad mood!

"T-Thank you very much!" I waved timidly and turned around.

"No problem! You here by yourself? You look kind of young..." She said as I tried to make my way to the door. It looks like she wanted conversation, which wasn't too hard to understand really.

"Ahah yes! Well, this is my summer vacation... I came down here because my parents owned a cabin near here! And I just came down to relax, and enjoy the scenery! You can't get this in the city!" I turned around and smiled at her.

"Ohh! That's why you asked where Maybelle was. But aren't you kind of young to be down here by yourself?" She tilted her head at me.

"No no! I'm eighteen! C-College break ya know? Heh.." I lied to her. People didn't need to know my real age!

"Oh? Well enjoy your break then! Have a good day!" She smiled at me before returning to the room she was in earlier.

"Thanks!" I called back to her before stepping outside the double doors. She was quite helpful! "Ok so... Go down the road... go right... straight... then follow the sign. Simple." I reminded myself as I stepped into my tiny car. I knew I'd remember where it was!

So, soon enough I found myself back on the road. I did what that lady said to do at the store. Go right at the light.. then go straight. Look for the brown sign... and turn left. Going... and going... and going. I went straight down that road for a solid ten minutes. Still no brown sign. Where the hell was it?!

"Damnit to hell!? Where the hell is that brown sign?! Maybelle Avenue.. damnit am I lost again?!" I cursed at myself over and over. This was no time to keep going in circles or into a dead end. I needed help... again. Well that, and I needed gas.

After about 5 more minutes of driving down this old country road, I came across a T like intersection. Go left... or go right. There was still no brown sign! "God fucking damnit!" I hit the steering wheel with my fist. Luckily enough, to my left, I saw a gas station. There were a couple of people standing and sitting outside. Maybe one of them could tell me where to go?

And so I did. I quickly pulled into the gas station, and parked my miata next to the pump. It took 87 gas. Thank the lord this pump had it. I slowly opened my door and stepped out. Stretching out my arms a little, I unzipped my hoodie. It was getting kind of hot, no need to have zipped all the way up at this time of the day!

I closed my door and picked up the gas nozzle jutting out from the pump. I flipped the little lever upwards, put the nozzle in my car, and began fueling away. Great. Perfect start to my trip. Get lost right in the town of my destination! My parents would be proud.

As I watched the digital numbers begin to rise, I could hear... a guitar? A guitar in the distance? "What in the hell?" I told myself. Turning around, I could see two women just sitting there. One of them I could see had twin black haired... drills of some sort. "Drills? Heh, that's the kind of stuff you see in cartoons and stuff." I told myself. She had a white hairband covering the top of her head, along with a black shirt, and black skirt. Her skin was very pale, almost as if she was a ghost.

The second woman, sitting beside her, was holding an accoustic guitar. She had long blue hair, a button up shirt, and blue shorts on. She also had grease stains all over her shirt. Along with a name sewed onto the left part of her chest. From over here, I could see that it spelled out "Sayaka". "Hmm. What a weird bunch. But then again, this isn't really my neck... of the woods!" I chuckled to myself at my lame pun.

"How ya doin sir?"

I almost jumped in surprise. It seemed as if that Sayaka girl was saying hello to me. I looked next to her, and watched as the black haired girl waved her hand back and forth. They looked as if they were in their twenties. Looking at them, I smiled and timidly waved my hand at them. Wow, that was quite odd. I sighed, turned around, and took out the map I had in my pocket that led me to this town. "Damn thing must be outdated." I thought to myself.

"Ahem!"

I turned around and gasped in surprise. It seemed as if a woman clearing their throat had caught my attention! "Jesus almighty!" I stepped back, trying to control my now rapid heartbeat.

"Excuse me. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you. Haha."

I looked her up and down. She had long blonde hair, hair which was tied into two pigtails going from the side of her head. What was tying her hair into those to tails seemed to be bunny hairpins. She was wearing a red checkered shirt that buttoned up, along with what looked like black cargo shorts. Oil stains were visible on her shirt as well. And her shoes... they looked like they were cowboy boots from what it looks like from up here. Judging from her radiant face, she couldn't be but a couple years older than me.

"Haha.. no no it's fine! I just need to be observant!" I nervously laughed. I could still feel my heart thumping a hundred miles a minute. "I'm just a little lost actually. I'm looking for a sign that is supposed to lead me to Marybelle Avenue... a clerk a couple miles back said I was supposed to go straight until I saw a brown sign leading me left... I've seen no sign like that so far."

"Marybelle Avenue? Good gosh that's a mile back up the road haha!" She said in a sort of high voice.

"Aww really?"

"Yep! It sure is! Go up a mile on the road, it'll actually be your fourth right turn from here. Look for a green mailbox alright?" She said, with a smile never leaving her face.

"Oh ok! Thank you very much! I think I saw that on my way over here." I told her.

"Are you staying in one of those cabins in Marybelle?" She asked.

"Ahh yea yea! It's my parents cabin, and I just came here to relax and unwind."

"Fancy!"

I turned around. That Sayaka girl was grinning at me. Maybe it was her who said that? Whatever. I turned back to the taller blonde girl and smiled.

"So hey, It seems like I'm running a little warm. You know that?" She smiled and crossed her arms. "Maybe you should check down there for me, ya know?" She chuckled and closed the distance between us.

"Ahah..." I nonchalantly chuckled. "How often does that line work for ya?" I chuckled a bit more before asking her. Was she... coming onto me?

"Well I don't know. How's that line working for you?"

Ching!

I heard the gas price make a sound, followed by the gas pump making a loud Thump! I stood there and watched the tall blonde girl remove the nozzle, and place it back on the pump for me. Wow, how considerate of her! But I couldn't let her do that for me.

"I got that!" I said as I started towards my open gas door.

"Oh no sir, allow me!"

"No no, I said I got it!" I quickly reminded her as I felt both of our hands collide with the door. Unbeknownst to me, I still had my car keys in my hands, so as soon as our hands collided, I felt the palm of my hands push against the car alarm button, causing my car to send out it's loud siren.

"Oh shit!"

I heard her curse as she stumbled backwards. I watched as the back of her feet collided with a bucket of unknown liquid behind her. I could only widen my eyes as I watched the bucket collide with her feet. She stumbled as that liquid splashed all over her white legs, and onto the concrete ground below us.

"Hahahha!"

I heard the two other women from the other side of the parking lot laugh. "Oh my goodness ma'am I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" I quickly apologized to her. "Ah I hit the alarm button on my keys!" I quickly said.

"Yea yea..." I heard her mumble to herself as she tried to wipe whatever splashed on her off. Those two girls were still laughing at her.

"Are you ok? Do you need a towel or something?!" I asked with a concerned expression on my face. I didn't know what to do!

"I'm fine." I heard her quickly mutter to herself.

"You better check your panties there Ms. Junko!" I heard Sayaka call out to her. Ahh, so that's what her name was.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked her once again to make sure.

"Yea, I said I was fine right?" I watched as she raised her voice a little, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ok ok.. I got it.." I slowly and quietly said. "K-Keep the change." I handed the woman a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar one as I walked past her with my head down. I could feel her dull blue eyes on the back of my head as those two other girls kept laughing at her.

"Nice one!"

I heard the black haired woman say as I quickly jumped back into my car, wasting no time at all, I turned my key into the ignition, and started up my car without a second notice. I drove to the edge of the parking lot, resisting the urge to floor it as I did so, and slowly turned back right, passing the three ladies as my red car shot past them.

"He sure got you there Ms. Junko!" Sayaka called out to her once again.

I could feel twinges of embarrassment shoot up my body as I counted the roads on my right. I could tell daylight was fading because the sun was farther west than I imagined it. "Ok ok... fourth road on the right.." I reminded myself yet again as I drove down the country road.

After what seemed like dozens of minutes to me, I finally found it. I finally found that green mailbox! "Alright!" I mentally cheered for myself as I pulled my car into the road on the right. I could feel the sound of gravel rustling underneath my car as I began driving down the even more quiet country road. "Oh great, gravel. Just what this car needs!" I sighed and slowed my pace as I drove down.

"612... 612..." I reminded myself of the cabin number as I drove by a few one story cabins. Oh how I used to love coming here as a child. "612... 61- ahah!" I smiled as I drove down a few empty lots and finally came across my cabin. It was sitting right next to that lazy lake that I always remembered it to be like.

Parking the car, I sighed and stepped outside. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here." I took in a deep breathe of air before finally sighing and letting it all out. That country smell that couldn't be found in the city. That smelled so good...

I took my backpacks filled with clothes and my laptop and games out, and slowly made my way towards the house. As I walked around this massive house, I looked to my left. "Oh wow, it's even got a dock for a small boat. How cool." I thought to myself.

When I finally made my way to the door, I reached for the set of keys my folks gave me, before finally putting the house key inside the lock. With a quick turn, I turned the doorknob and let myself inside.

"Welp! Home sweet cabin home!" I said aloud to myself as I walked through my kitchen. It was fairly simple for a place like this. This whole room was essentially a square, with a countertop table in the middle, a counter complete with a sink, and upper cupboards beside the door, and a metal refrigerator in the corner across from the door. It was pretty roomy in my opinion.

I placed one of my black duffle bags in the table. Now, don't think less of me, but I unzipped it, and reached for two bottles of liquor inside. Smirking to myself, I quickly placed them inside the fridge and shut the door. What? I told you not to think less of me. "I'll just drink it to calm my nerves if I ever get stressed." I told myself as the bottles made a quiet Cling! Before I shut the fridge door.

I walked into the living room, and threw the rest of my stuff down onto a chair next to the couch. It was a simple set of furniture, a brown recliner made out of leather, and a black couch made from elephant skin. Ok, so maybe it wasn't simple. The floor was made of wood, along with the walls. There was a High definition television in the corner sitting on top of a stand with a Playstation underneath. To the left of that, was a window with a beautiful view of the lake. To the right of my Tv was a fireplace, with wood already inside. And of course, a table in front of the sofa, with a plain red rug underneath it. What a cozy room!

I placed my laptop bag on the table before flopping myself onto the couch. "Oof!" I exhaled as my body collided with the soft texture of the cushions.

A little time passed, and I realized that I had napped for about an hour. I woke up a soft groan and looked outside. "Huhh... it's still evening outside... I'll hang out there a little while..." I slowly rose off the couch, and stretched my arms upwards. God, a five hour trip can really do a number on your bones! I sighed as I took my hoodie off. There was really no need for it at this time of hour. Besides, I wonder what my friends would say if they say me with a tan on my arms! So, I reached into my back and put on a sleveless white shirt. I changed out of my black jeans and into some loose fitting cargo shorts. Yep. This was gonna be such a relaxing weekend.

With my laptop in tow, I slowly walked outside, put my laptop in a nearby chair, and proceeded to bring it with me towards the pier. I set the chair down once I was there, put the laptop on a little table next to me, and finally sat my lazy self down. I leaned my head back and sighed once more as I felt the evening air and sun brush against my body consistently.

I reached for the can of coke next to my laptop and took a small sip. "This is nice. Kind of lonely, but I can definitely get used to this for about a week." I told myself as I set the can back down, and leaned my head back against the cushioned wooden chair.

Rustle rustle!

I leaned by head back up and looked around the lake. "Did I just hear something?" I thought to myself as I gazes out towards the tiny lake. I must've been imagining it I guess. "Whatever, It's probably me imagining things. I just woke up from a nap anyways.."

Caw caw!

I raised my ears a little as I listened to the caw'ing of birds. "Damnit Naegi! They're just birds." I told myself before leaning my head back again, and shutting my eyes.

Time passed, and once the sun had officially set, and evening was taking over, I took my laptop back over to the porch, and sat down in a rocking chair made of tree branchs and small boards.

"Ring ring!"

I turned my attention away from my laptop, and picked up my cellphone that was hiding itself in my pocket. I hit the little green button on the screen, and followed up with a "Hello?"

"Hey son, how's the cabin? Were you and your friend able to get inside?"

It was mother. I was wondering when she was gonna call. Perhaps I should've called her first. I mean, I did travel quite a ways away, I should've been more considerate.

"It's fine mom! We got inside just fine! I'm just sitting outside with my laptop! I'm enjoying the lake. It's really nice down here." I told her.

"Good! We were getting worried! You should have called us earlier and let us know! You know how much we worry!"

I sighed and chuckled a bit. I knew it, I knew I should've called!

Rustle rustle!

I've heard that before. I looked to the left, a small shed filled with lawn tools sat a ways away from the porch. I could've sworn I heard something come from there...

"Naegi? You there? Did you hang up?"

Turning my concentration back to my mother, I shook my head. "Oh sorry mom, I thought I heard-."

Bang bang!

I turned my head back to the left and squinted towards the shed again. I swear to god I heard something over there!

"Naegi? Are you ok?"

"Mom, hang on a second ok?"

I put my laptop on the table next to me, before getting up and heading towards the edge of the porch that faced the wooden shed. From here, I watched a door swing back, and then forth underneath a small light radiating over it.

"Naegi what's going on?"

"Mom let me call you back in a second. My friend's messing with me." I hit the little red button and stuff the phone in my pocket. I had no friend over of course, but that shed should have no reason to have it's doors swing back and forth! I stepped down from the porch and walked along the yard that seperated the house from the shed. Crickets and other small bug sounds filled my ears as I walked through the clearing.

"It's probably the wind... just the wind!" I reminded myself as I slowly walked ever closer to the small building. Slam slam! I heard the door open and close again. "Ok maybe I should hurry my ass over there right now!" My slow walk quickly turned int oa slow jog as I finally approached the shed.

I quickly walked up into it, opened the door, and flicked on the light. Once that light came on, I could feel my panic slowly calm down. All I saw inside was a workbench, various tools like a saw, and hammer hanging above it, and a weed whacker and lawnmower inside. Along with a few cans of bug spray, I saw a few containers holding dangerous chemicals inside. Or at least, I thought they were dangerous. They had a skeleton on all of them, so I'm pretty sure they were dangerous.

Sighing to myself, I turned around, flicked off the light, and thoroughly closed the door behind me. Calming myself down, I slowly walked back towards my porch. "Naegi calm down... No one is here except you... and the wildlife. Just wildlife!" I reminded myself as I sat back down in my rocking chair. I reached for my laptop, but the moment I lifted it off the table, I felt it collide with the can of soda I had earlier.

"Damnit!" I said as the carbonated beverage spilled all over my lap and legs. "Ugh!" I exclaimed as I brushed the can off of me, and set my laptop down. "Way to go Naegi." I scolded myself as I walked back inside the cabin.

Once I stepped inside, I quickly took my shorts off and headed towards the towel rack. It was just soda, so I knew it wouldn't stain. Still though, the wet spot could easily looked like I urinated myself, which is what I SHOULDN'T let happen.

So, as soon as I picked up the towel, I immediately placed my shorts on the table, and pressed the towel into them. I hoped to god that the stain would come out quickly as I applied pressure, and more pressure to the wet stains.

What I didn't know however, was that somebody was already inside my cabin with me. I must've had my back towards them. I had no clue they were filming my entire body. I had no clue that ill intent was running through their mind at the time. After all, how could I have known?

Well anyways, as I spent minutes upon minutes of drying my shorts, I could feel my body getting tired. More tired than when I flopped myself on the couch earlier. Yawning heavily, I left the towel on my shorts, brought my laptop in with me, and locked the door as I walked back in.

"Tommorow I could walk around for a bit, then maybe I can drive to a nearby town and see what's going on over there too." I thought of ideas as I turned on the Tv. It was set on a comedy channel. Whatever, I wasn't picky. I turned off the lights in the kitchen, and on the two porches as I reached for a blanket next to the couch. Once I lied down however, I felt myself quickly shutting my eyes, and feeling the world around me go black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DanganRonpa:**_

**I'll Dance On Your Grave**

**Chapter 2**

**Naegi's P.O.V:**

"Ahhhh!" I yawned and stretched my arms upwards as I sluggishly opened my eyes. I looked around and realized that I was still inside my cabin, all safe and snug. And why shouldn't I be? I just spend 5 hours driving down here yesterday!

"Time for some breakfast cereal!" I said as I reached inside my fridge for some milk. It was morning after all, so what better way than to start it with some Fruity Pebbles! I chuckled to myself before putting the milk on the table. I walked over to the drawer and picked out a small spoon. Size didn't matter, but having a spoon did!

So after a boring morning filled with me watching Tv, and eating my cereal slowly, I reached into my black bag and pulled out some gym shorts. "I guess doing some running out here will be good for me!" I told myself as I changed into a white shirt, my black gym shorts, and put my house keys and cell phone into my pocket. I left my bowl on the table, before heading outside. I locked the door, and began my morning jog across the gravel path that took my past these other cabins.

"Left, right, left right!" I subconsciously told myself as I jogged alongside the cold looking lake. It was early in the morning, so I could see bits of sun peeking out between the trees. Thump thump thump! My feet collided with the ground with every heavy step of mine.

"To the top of the road Naegi, let's do it!" I reminded myself as I gasped. Thump thump... my feet continued hitting the rocky road. Eventually, I could hear crushed grass underneath me as I ran steadily. The trees filled with yellow and orange leaves. The bushes and logs all looked like a blur to me as I passed them by. I wasn't focusing on nature itself at the moment, I was focusing on reaching the top of that hill, and then getting my ass back! It's actually been a while since I've been able to jog through nature likes this. For me, it was always either inside of a gymnasium, or outside on a black track. This however, was leagues better.

My stamina however, let out far too early than I would've liked, for after I passed all the cabins, I immediately stopped moving, bent down, and placed my hands on my knees. "Ok! Ok! Maybe I shoulda brought some water with me..!" I gasped for air as I stood there.

Rustle rustle!

Stopping my heavy breathing for a second, I bent back up and looked around. What in the hell was that? "Wait wait... I'm in a forest. I'm not gonna let a squirrel scare me!" I reminded myself. I wanted to calm down, but with the sensation of deja vu hitting me like a brick, I held my breath as I looked back and forth. Nothing... no animals... no people... just... wait what was that?

I peered through the mess of branches and leaves to my side, and found.. a house? "Is.. Is that a run down house?" I told myself. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I quickly veered off the road, and made my way over, under, and to the side of this heavy mess. Once I approached it, I noticed that I was correct. It was just an abandoned house. With vines all over it, and rotting walls. "Huh. Odd." I reminded myself as I stepped inside. I coughed as the musty air invaded my lungs. There was nothing much to check out in here. In a room to my left, the floor was covered in debris and leaves. On top of all that however, was a tub just sitting on it's side, with a chair sitting right behind it in a corner.

In a room to the left of that, was barren. Well besides the fact that the back wall wasn't complete. The only thing separating me, from the woods inside this room, was a couple of wooden support beams. Maybe this house was abandoned and never finished? Who knows?

To the left of the front door was a hallway. It seemed to have been in the same condition as the room I was in earlier. The walls looked like they were torn down, and never finished. I slowly made my way down the hallway. I should've just turned back. I should've just ran out of there and back to my cabin. But I was curious! That's a valid excuse right?

When I finally reached the back room, It was a sight that I didn't expect. To the right of me, was a small table, with a bunch of rusty tools and hedge clippers on them. Next to the back wall further in the room, was a dusty old counter. Complete with old bottles, and dusty cans. Could hobos be staying here? I didn't want to stick around and have that question answered for me.

With a slight shiver now creeping it's way down my back, I turned back on my heels and immediately headed towards the front door which led me inside. "Creepy creepy creepy!" I told myself as I quickly jogged away from that house, and back towards the main road.

"Left...and then right!" I mentally reminded myself as I made my way back down to my cabin. Some minutes after I had left that creepy house, I finally made it up to the top of the road! I gave myself a pat on the back before I began my trek back down here. As I reached the driveway of my cabin, I stopped and bent down for more of this nature air. I felt exhausted, but more than that, I felt healthier. And that was the most important thing.

I walked back inside, and walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to the living room. It was nothing too fancy. Wooden floors, wooden walls, a small bathtub, and a toilet right next to it. It wasn't a fancy restroom or anything like that. But I didn't really care.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still spikey as always, and multiple beads of sweat poured down my face. I watched my chest heaving up and down as I turned on the faucet. I turned the lever to my right, and watched as cold water rand down into the drain. Thank goodness the water still works.

"Whew. Maybe I should take a trip into town tonight. I still could use something for dinner." I told myself as I pooled the cold liquid in the palms of my hands. I brought it up to my face, and Splash! I threw it in my face. "Whew!" I sighed as I felt the cool liquid run down my face, and into my shirt.

Moments louder, I heard a loud Boom! Followed by the lights turning off in the bathroom, surrounding my world in blackness. "Uhh what the hell?!" I mumbled aloud as I reached for the door. Once I opened it, I noticed that it wasn't just the bathroom suffering from it. The Tv was also out, as well as the lights from the kitchen and the lamp in the living room. "Must be the circuit breaker." I mumbled to myself as I closed the bathroom door.

I made my way outside, letting the cool autumn air brush against my face, and walked towards the back of the house. Once there, I found a tiny rectangular grey box. "This must be it!" I told myself as I flung it open. But... all of the circuits say on. They were all on! How did the power go out? "Damnit... Lemme go online on my phone and find the local power company..." I mumbled to myself as I walked back inside.

After about half an hour of going through the slow internet on my phone, and finding the number for the local power company, I finally got in touch with the woman on the other line.

"Have you tried flipping the breaker on and off?" She told me as I laid sprawled out on the couch.

"Yes, that didn't work." I told her, my patience quickly wearing down.

"Did you trying turning all the lights back on and then off?"

"I did that already. My electricity isn't working." I told her. "Look, I don't feel too comfortable staying in a house with no electricity..."

"Alright, I'll send somebody out there, I'll have him look at the breakers." I heard her tell me.

"Thank you very much! It's appreciated." I sighed in relief.

"And you'll be there to make sure right?"

"Yes yes, I'll be right here, I won't be going anywhere until this is fixed."

"Alright, our tech woman will be out there in about half an hour."

I hung up the phone. As soon as I stood up however, I accidentally sent my phone flying... over the table, and right smack dab into the wall next to the fireplace, which was made of bricks.

"OH SHIT." I instantly yelled aloud as I ran forward to pick it up. I jumped over the table and picked it up from where it landed on the floor. It was turned off. I tried pressing the power button. Nothing. I tried _holding _the power button. No dice. "Goddamn it!" I angrily shouted as I stood up and headed for my bag. The moment I reached in for my charger however, reality came back to smack me in the face.

"The power is out!" I mentally scolded myself. Having no choice but to wait patiently on my couch doing nothing, I plopped down, and covered my face with my hands. How fantastic.

Minutes passed, and minutes passed until I heard the sound of a van coming up into the driveway.

"Oh thank god!" I reminded myself and stepped outside. I closed the door behind me, and watched as an amber colored woman stepped out. She had two long ponytails split down on top of both of her shoulders. She had freckles on her face, and some goofy looking glasses. Her was wearing some ordinary blue jeans, and a blue shirt to match. She was also wearing a name badge. "Toko" It said. Wow, she actually didn't look too much older than me. A year? Two?

"W-What's the problem?" I heard her nervously ask.

"Well, The electricity won't work at all. I know my folks have paid the bill and all that. I flipped the circuit breakers off and then back on. Nothing" I said.

"S-Show me where the box is..." She said. Nodding, I quickly led her around the house to where the metal box was. It was still in the wall like it should be.

"A-Alright, I'll get to it then..." I heard her say before unscrewing the plate around the main box. And so that was that. I just awkwardly stood there as I watched her go back and forth from her van, to the box. 5 minutes flew by. Then ten. Then fifteen. It was hitting around two in the afternoon. So the majority of my day had already flown by.

"Is this gonna... take any longer?" I nervously asked, trying to break the silence between us. I watched her shake her head before finally giving an answer.

"No, not really. Im almost done." I heard her call out.

"What was wrong with it?" I asked her as she started to screw some wires into the box. "Sorry if I sound a little unpatient. My cellphone isn't working. I'm a little bored."

"Ahh some of the wires blew out... they were fried. I just replaced some of the wires leading to the main breaker." She said as she screwed the last panel back on. "And..." She flicked the main breaker back on.

Booom!

I could hear the furnace and everything come back to life inside. Holy heck. She really did fix it! "Oh thank you! Thank you!" I smiled from ear to ear and I ran up to her. Without really thinking about it, I felt myself just placing my arms around her. She had saved me from having to use candles as light, and entertainment!

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She timidly asked as she stepped back. Oh god, did I... accidentally overstep my boundaries? Of course I did. Anyone with common sense would say I did!

"O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that! You just saved me from having to pack up, and leave here earlier or something! You just saved me time. Sorry, I definitely didn't mean to do that!" I quickly apologized to her.

"E-Excuse me! Excuse me.." She said quietly. Without looking at me any further, she had picked up her tools and walked briskly towards her van. Oh great. I'm probably gonna get complained on or something. God damnit. I sighed and walked back inside thankful to have the power back on.

I stepped inside and sighed a huge sigh of relief. The tv was back on, the refrigerator was runnign again, and I could feel the furnace blowing cool air throughout the house. Reaching back into my bag, I brought out my charger, placed it into the wall, and plugged it into my phone. Maybe once it was charged all the way up would it work again. No way in hell could I let it sit here broken. My mom would probably call the police to make sure I was ok! I definitely didn't need that.

Feeling exhausted from what just happened, I sat down on the couch, picked up the nearby playstation 3 controller, and turned the system on.

**Sayaka's P.O.V.**

"Man I am so bored!"

I sighed as I watched Celeste poke a dead fish on the ground. Oh, she was the black haired girl with the drills.

"Well we should find something to do then!" I heard her sigh as she plopped back down onto her fold up chair. We were sitting in next to the lake as the day began to disappear. Me, Sayaka, and Junko had finished up with our work, and now we were just sitting here. Throwing back bottles of sweet alcohol and apparently hitting a dead fish with a stick. Man, we really were bored.

"We could always see how many hits it takes to knock out it's eyes! Two hits? Three?" I heard Junko suggest.

"I could probably knock it's eyes and guts out with three hits." Celeste said nonchalantly.

"Damnit Celeste would you turn that video camera off?"

I raised my head back up as I heard Junko tell Celeste. She was kind of right, Having a video camera waved everywhere you were looking could get extremely old. In fact, there was no could. It WAS getting extremely old!

"Yea turn that off! You're gonna get us in trouble with that... uh, Human society or whatever it's called that protects animal rights." I told her.

"Pft. It's humane. Humane society you dipshit." I heard Junko tell me.

"Whatever. I don't really care at the moment." I sighed as I downed another swig of this...Smirnoff was it? Geez, I don't even care at this point. I could feel my mind getting dizzy. Or was that me? Nah, It's probably the alcohol. I was drunk.

"Pft. Junko I'm telling you, this recorder is gonna make me a fortune." Celeste told her.

"So! You two idiots gonna go fishing or something? Or what?" I watched as Junko reached into the nearby red cooler for a bottle of Smirnoff. "Oh hey.. speaking of idiots."

I looked at Junko before finally looking at what she was looking at. I watched as Toko ran down the trail. She was holding a red cooler and.. a fishing rod.

"Bam!"

I heard Junko shout as she threw an empty Smirnoff bottle at her legs.

"Junko hey! B-Be careful..." I heard her say. I watched as she took a small folding chair from Celeste and sat down. She had a goofy smile on her face as she set down her cooler and rod.

"Well look at that. All of us are here now." I heard Junko said as she reached into her pocket. I watched her pull out a pack of cigarettes before reaching back into her pockets. "What's "The big show" That you wanted us to see Celeste?" She said before finally pulling out a cigarette from her pack.

"The big show, was this." Celeste reached inside of her shirt, and pulled out a miniature tape. It was small, black, and had a red label going across the top of it. It was small enough to only fit inside of that video recorder.

"What'd you do this time? Film yourself stepping on bugs or something? I asked her. I obviously wasn't too impressed.

"Haha... that does seem like something she'd do..." Toko said.

"I dunno why the hell I hang out with you three idiots I swear to god." I heard Junko sigh as she flicked on her lighter and lit the end of the cigarette.

"I got Toko's boyfriend here in a very private moment." Celeste said. I watched Junko turn her head towards her. Looks like she was interested.

"Boyfriend? Toko hadn't had a boyfriend since that one kid in Elementary school embarrassed her." I said aloud.

"She had that cute city boy all alone, and she didn't even try anything. Didn't even try to nail him at all." Celeste said as all our eyes turned towards Toko.

"Which city boy?" Junko said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Haha... you know what boy. That one guy from the gas station the other day." Celeste reminded her. Come to think of it, it was that spikey haired man. He did look kind of cute. And young. "You know? The one that had you on your ass in seconds." She continued. I tried my hardest to stiffle in a laugh. But it didn't work. I started giggling, and so did Celeste, as she glared at us with obvious anger in her eyes.

"He had Toko over here come over to fix his electric box. He even gave her a close hug for servicing her. Heck, I bet he would've kissed her too!"

"Oh that's obvious bull." Junko said as she readjusted herself. She had an unimpressed look on her face.

"W-Wait.. he did Junko... After I fixed it, he hugged me close to him. He smelled... rather nice..." I heard Toko mumble.

"Hey Toko?" I heard Junko start to say. "Don't you dare lie to me." She was obviously getting upset at this point. I could see her clenching her own hands.

"Oh here it comes... look!" I heard Celeste say as she held the camera out for us. It was film of that spikey haired man. He wasn't wearing anything but a sleeveless shirt, and boxers. It was easy to see the slight muscle in his arms, and legs as he desperately tried to dry what looked like shorts.

"Holy hell." I heard Junko say as she stared at the film. The film slowly closed in on what seemed to be his ass. It wasn't hard to see his figure filling out his boxers and he tried pushing the towel up and down.

"Nice camera work." I told her. "Such a dirty whore!" I laughed and punched her in her shoulder. "How in the hell did you get that?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Junko leaning back in her seat. She was moving her jaw back and forth as if she were grinding her teeth.

"I've been working nights ya know... He sure is something to look at." She giggled. Much better than.. what, the normal thirty to forty year old guys who populate this town? He sure was a sight."

"Yea...yea he sure was cute... and he likes me too!" I could see Toko trying to get out attention.

"C'mon Toko. That guy wasn't even fazed by Junko over here."

"Excuse me?" I heard Junko jump back into the conversation with a mischievous smile on her face. "You guys don't know what the hell you're talking about. I can control that tiny body of his if I wanted to." She said.

"Oh please Junko." I told her. "I've seen types of guys like that before. Driving up with those types of cars and clothes... Just another stuck up city jackass." I sighed and took a drink. "A city asshole like that is ungettable."

"To hell with that. I'd get it." She responded.

"Haha.." I could hear Celeste giggling behind her.

"Let me tell you both something." She straightened herself up and looked at us. "I bet I had that boy wetting himself in his pants."

"Yea, and he had you crapping in yours." I laughed. I heard Toko and Celeste join me as I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You don't think I could have that whenever I wanted?" Junko threw the cigarette that was in her mouth onto the ground, and stepped on it. "Hmm?!"

"Meh." I shrugged. I really didn't care one way or the other.

"Let me tell you something." She blew out the smoke in her mouth and crossed her arms. "A guy like that? He only comes to this neck of the woods for one, and only one reason. To wave his muscles out for every girl like us to see." She leaned forwards and looked us both dead in the eye. "Come on, am I right?"

"I..I actually don't think that's the reason why.. ya know?" I heard Toko reply to her. "He didn't seem like that kind of guy Junko..."

"They're all like that..." Junko shook her head and bit her lip. I watched what looked like a tired expression take over her face. "A big spoiled as hell city boy. Hell, did you even see his car as he pulled up? You don't come down here with a car like that..."

"Amen..." I agreed with her.

"Oh shit Toko, you wouldn't even know what to do with a guy like that if you had it!" Junko laughed and looked straight at her.

"No kidding..." Celeste said as she sat back down in her chair across from me. I watched Junko take another drink of her liquor before finally starting up again.

"But you're lucky, cause I'm your friend." She smiled over at her. "I'll show you the way. Heheh..." She laughed as she drained the bottle of drink, before slamming it down on the ground below. This would be a night none of us would forget...

**Naegi's P.O.V:**

I sighed as I put down my controller. I was already night time, and I could feel fatigue making it's way through my body. "I need to check my phone. Holy hell I can't believe I forgot too!" I reminded myself as I stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. I unplugged the cord from the phone, and held down the power button... _Still _no luck with it.

"Oh damnit to hell! Guess I'll have to go into town or borrow a neighbor's phone or something." I put the phone back down and made my way back over to my fridge. I took out a bottle of that clear liquid I put in yesterday and unscrewed the top. What? I was very stressed at the moment! And rightfully so.

I took a small drink of it, coughed into my sleeve at how strong it was, and made my way back to the couch with the bottle in tow. I sat down and pulled out my laptop. Maybe I could get on Facebook or something and tell her what happened? At least this way, I'd have contact with her.

I sat down and opened up the Internet Explorer on it. I typed in the address, logged on onto the site, and was instantly greeted with a brand new message. I opened it up, and noticed it was Mom. Wow, she beat me to the punch. She was online too.

"Sorry Mom. I couldn't call you. I accidentally threw my phone at a wall and now it won't come on. I'll keep in touch on here, but I'm gonna need a new phone when I get back home." I typed up as quickly as I could. About three minutes later, she had seemed to calm down by a longshot.

"You should've told me earlier! How do you accidentally throw your phone?!"

"I was getting off the couch, and somehow it left my hands! I didn't want to throw my phone on purpose!" I replied back to her. "Anyways, it's getting kind of late. I'm gonna head to sleep. Night mom."

"Night son. You need to be more careful. I'd hate to have to come down there and make you both come home." I read her reply before logging off. I really didn't want her to come down here anyway. IF she found out I was lying, that'd be the end of her trust for me!

I closed my laptop, and turned off my Playstation. I yawned again before laying down on the couch, and covering myself up with the blanket. I was really too tired to turn off the lamp sitting across the room. And so I didn't. I changed the channel on the Tv to what looked like the news, before finally drifting off into the darkness.

…

Creak creak!

"Hmmmm...?" I softly moaned to myself as I opened my eyes. I looked at a nearby clock and noticed it was about 3:20 in the morning. Ugh. What time did I go to sleep? I couldn't remember. I groaned again and slowly rose to my feet. I was still half asleep, and felt like my body had a two second delay for whatever reason.

Creaaaak.

"That sounds like... the front door." I yawned and slowly made my way towards the front door that led outside. The only sound that was made was me, slowly shuffling my feet across the wooden floor. I was so tired, I couldn't go back to sleep until I found out what that creaking noise was.

"Hello...?" I called out as I peered outside. I saw nothing but the porch light, shining it's radiant beam of light across the porch, and of course, the field and forest covered in a night sky. Looks like there's nothing out there. Or at least, nothing that I could see. "I should try to get back to sleep." I thought to myself as I turned around and headed to my couch.

Creeaaaakk! 

I turned around with a worried look on my face. "Ok, I definitely heard something that time damnit..." I thought to myself. Feeling my body start to wake up further out of worry, I turned back around and headed towards the front door. I opened it up and stood in the doorway. "What in the hell was that sound?"

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped outside onto my porch. I know for a fact I heard someone stepping on something. There was no way in the world that that was an animal."I'm imagining it.. I'm imagining it..." I tried to convince myself. It didn't really help at all however. Feeling nervousness build up inside, I turned around and walked back inside, making sure to close and lock the door as I stepped back in.

"I could use some water... my throat hurts like hell..." I quietly muttered to myself. I stepped into my kitchen, and brought out a glass from above. I took it out, turned on the sink, and watched as the cool liquid quickly filled the cup. Once it was full, I turned off the sink, and headed back towards my couch.

Slam!

"Ahhh!" I screamed aloud as the glass I was holding dropped from my hands. In a fraction of a second I watched as it burst onto the wooden floor below, sending water every which way.

"Someone's in here... I think someone's in here!" I told myself over and over as I gasped. I sure as hell was awake now! I slowly walked the kitchen, towards the backdoor. I approached it, and saw... Wait.. is a dead bird sitting on my porch!? "What the?" I asked myself as I began to open the door. I slowly pushed open the screen door, and looked down.

Sure enough, there was a dead fucking bird on the porch! The poor thing had it's neck broken!

Thump! 

I quickly looked up towards the field as the sound of something moving could be heard. "What was happening? What was happening?!" I could feel the panic in my chest returning in no time as a scared look appeared on my face. In the distance... It was the shed! The shed from earlier! I watched as the door slammed shut, and then swing back open.

"I... closed that thing! I never touched it again! It was closed!" I felt my lip begin to quiver as I reached for the house key in my pocket. I closed and locked the door behind me as I jogged towards the old looking shed. Once I got there, I grabbed the door handle, and slammed! It shut. I made sure it wouldn't move by pushing on it with some of my body weight. It didn't move at all, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Wow Naegi, you must be losing it. A shed door! This'll be a story to tell your friends." I told myself and began my walk towards the cabin once more. But... that still didn't explain how it came open again. Maybe it was just a prank or something. Pick on the loner kid while he was by himself. "Haha... I'm so gullible.." I told myself as I made it back to my porch. I unlocked the door and let myself back in, making sure to close and lock the door behind me.

Once inside I made my way to the bathroom, and picked up a towel. Hey, couldn't let that glass and water just sit there. I knew for a fact that I might trip on it once I woke up later. I walked back inside the living room... and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"No... I closed that laptop..!" I quickly made my way over to the table, and looked at my laptop. I could my heart sink as I noticed a picture of a blue haired girl, black haired girl, and a blonde haired girl were both looking towards the screen, almost as if they were looking straight at me from inside the computer.

The moment I placed my hand on the computer however-

BANG BANG!

"Ahh!" I screamed aloud once more and turned towards the front door. Standing outside, was the tall figure of that same blonde haired girl in the picture. A crooked smile seem to take over her face as her body pressed up against the door. She was wearing a big black hoodie, and what seemed like a short black skirt. It wouldn't be too much of an understatement to say that my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

But what scared me the most, was the fact that placed her hand on the doorknob, and easily opened up the door. "No... I freaking locked that thing!" I reminded myself as she poked her head inside.

"Heh, nice shot huh? She said. I could feel my heart rate increase ten fold as I stepped back away from her.

"Evening."

I turned around and watched as a blue haired girl let herself inside. She was wearing a thin looking white jacket, and a short blue skirt. It also seemed like she was holding a video camera. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"G-Get out of here! Get the hell out of here right now!" I looked at both of them as I commanded them to leave. How in the hell did they both get inside?! I locked both of those doors I was sure of it!

The blonde haired girl smiled and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Well now, that's not very hospitable of you is it? Is that how you treat most of your guests?" She asked me, almost as if she were mocking me.

"Smile really cute for the camera now boy..." The blue haired girl told me as she stood against the wall, and aimed her camera towards me. Resisting the urge to bite my lip, I looked at both of them nervously, until I heard the sound of someone coming down the steps.

"Oh wow, look at these..." I looked up at who was coming down the stairs, and watched as a familiar black haired girl came down the stairs with a pair of my boxers in her hand. She had two drill like ponytails, along with a black shirt, and a black skirt. She held a bat in her hands as she slowly descended the stairs. I could feel her bright red eyes piercing me from above as her gaze never left me for a second.

I shook my head as I watched her toss my undergarments down at the blue haired girl. "You all had better leave right now! I'm serious as hell!" I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice. I could hear them all just standing there laughing at me. I could tell they weren't taking me seriously. "I called the cops!"

"Oh hell, he called the cops! Did you girls hear that?" The blonde haired girl said beginning to laugh. The others joined in on her until she finally looked at me and said, "You _called_ the police? Or you _will_ call the police?" She stepped closer to me, causing me to retreat from my spot.

I shook my head, and looked up at her. "I called them already! They're on their way right now!" I told them. I watched the black haired girl pick up my boxers.. and hold them up to her face. God, how revolting...

"Oh really? What phone did you call them with? Toko told us you cracked yours, and that it wasn't working ya know." She told me. The only thing I could do at this point, was back up as she, and the blue haired girl slowly advanced towards me. They were laughing at me. I could feel my confidence slowly breaking down as they laughed to themselves. "Let's pick it up, where'd Toko go?"

"Toko! Get your shy ass in here!" I shivered as the blue haired girl shouted out loud.

"Get in here, c'mon." I watched as the tall blonde headed back towards the front door. "C'mon, get in here." She said as she tossed open the front door. I watched as the amber haired girl slowly made her way inside. Wait... she was that girl from earlier! She was the one that fixed my electricity! I could feel my body freeze up as the blonde girl wrapped her arm around Toko's neck and walked back towards me. "Toko here said you didn't pay her for fixing your box ya know?" She told me. From the looks of it, I could see fear welling up in Toko's face as The other girl held her close.

"Th-That's not true at all! I tried to give her a couple of dollars for fixing it, but she walked off!" I tried to tell her. "L-Look.. you guys.. I'll give you all the money I have... J-Just wait here!" I quickly told them as I slowly, and nervously made my way to the shorts that were still on the table. I picked up my wallet sitting in the back pocket, and made my way back over to Toko. This was bad... Maybe if I give them this.. they'll leave! Yea that's right. They'll leave. That's all robbers want. They just want money, the valuables, and they'll leave. Right?

"Woah woah wait a minute." The blonde girl said as she let go of Toko and approached me. "Let's not... worry about any of that right now... What's your name...?" She walked up towards me, and took the wallet out of my hands!

"H-Hey wait a second!" I started to protest.

"Now now... Naegi was it? Oh that's a cute name." She smiled before handing me my wallet back. What's a cute handsome boy like you doing up here all by your lonesome?" She asked me. I took a quick step backwards, and tried to answer her.

"I'm not! I'm just... with my parents! Yea, my family and I are staying up here. To get away from the city!" I lied to her. There was no way in hell that I could let these crazies know that I was up here by myself!

"Get away from the city he says..." I heard the black haired girl say as she continued filming me.

"So, where are your parents now? I mean, obviously they aren't in here. Your car is the only one we saw in the driveway!" She said as she continued stepping toward me. I continued stepping away from her of course.

"T-They're out to get groceries! They'll be back any minute!" I tried to explain to her.

"Any minute?" The black haired one started to say. "But I haven't seen anyone around here but you this past day and a half!" She shot me a crooked grin.

"T-They've just been taking awhile! Now get out of here right now!" I said, trying not to let fear take over my voice.

"Hahah! Is that so? No. No they aren't here are they? You're all up in this cabin by yourself. That's the truth aint it?" She said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"N-No! I'm here with someone! M-My girlfriend!" I lied. I didn't seem too confident, but I absolutely couldn't tell them that I was here alone.

"Oh really? You have a girlfriend? Well damn. Girls, looks like we'll have to get on out of here! Haha." She said sarcastically. "We wouldn't wanna interrupt your date night ya know?"

"Date night?! Gahaha." The blue haired girl started laughing.

"Let me tell you something little boy." Blondie said, her face getting a lot more serious than what it was before. "There's no girl here. I just checked this place, and no one else but you was staying here. That, and no girlfriend would leave your incredibly cute ass here all by yourself." She said, completely shooting down any chance I had at saying I was here with someone. Still, I had to hang on.

"She's coming!"

"Hm? The night's almost over ya know?" She said. I didn't see it coming, but as soon as she finished her sentence, she knocked the wallet clear out of my hand, and onto the floor, causing me to yelp out of surprise.

"Ah!" I shuddered as I felt her body warmth on me. I kept my eyes closed and my head down as she.. sniffed the top of my head. What in the hell was she doing?

"Oh man, Oh man.." I heard her mutter to herself. After she finished, I heard her walk away from me, and towards the blue haired girl sitting on the couch next to my laptop. I didn't dare make a move. So I just stood there with my eyes closed and my head down like I've been doing.

"Come here."

I looked up, and noticed the tall blond motioning me to come to her with her finger. "Come over here. Come have a drink with us. Come on." She sat down and began patting her lap. She had the bottle of liquor I pulled out of the fridge earlier. I just stared at her, and started to shake. I was scared I admit. I was scared, nervous, and pretty much just terrified. I wanted to run. I wanted to drive away. But I knew that If I tried to run, One of them would catch me... and hit me with that bat the black haired one was carrying.

"Come over here you cute little thing." She called out to me once again. I couldn't move. My body was still frozen from fear. "Come here. Have a drink with us." She said calmly.

"N-No... I can't..." I finally found the urge to respond to her.

"Bam!"

I heard the black haired girl toss my boxers at me. Why in the hell was she playing with them? That was kind of nasty... "I can't... I don't want to.." I repeated myself yet again.

"Oh what's the matter? You think you're... too good to have a drink with us?" Blondie started to say. She crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"N-No... it's just... I'm.." I started to speak, but it seemed as if she completed my sentence for me.

"Ah that's right. You're just seventeen aren't you?" She giggled as she looked up at me?

"Seventeen? He's just a little boy!" I heard the blue haired girl laugh. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs as she looked at blondie. Wait... I've seen those two before... "T-These girls... are from the gas station! That blonde one was named Junko, and the blue haired one was named Sayaka!" I widened my eyes as I finally figured out why those two looked so familiar.

"Did you know that underage drinking was illegal? Hell, you can get into a lot of trouble with this thing ya know?" Junko said as she swung the bottle back and forth in her hand.

"I-I only took one drink! I wasn't planning on drinking the entire thing!" I told her, resisting the urge to shut my eyes again.

"See? I told you he's just like all those other stuck up city boys..." I heard Sayaka tell her.

"Pl-Please... I just don't want to drink it right now... I just want to go back to sleep..." I quietly pleaded to them.

"Oh? So what's this shit right here?" Junko said as she basically slammed the bottle back down on the table. The sound of the glass colliding with the wood caused me to damn well jump out of my shoes. "Cause this shit's already been opened!" She said, putting her hand over her face and sighing. "Ya know what Sayaka? You were right. He is too good to have a drink with us."

"Mhm." The black haired girl nodded.

"I told you." Sayaka said, agreeing with the both of them.

"Ya know, what exactly are we to you?" Junko said as she stood up and started walking over towards me. "A bunch of trailer park whores perhaps?"

"No.. I-I didn't say that!" I said timidly.

"Oh wow, this guy must be a loner! Look! His laptop is full of games... and apparently porn!" I raised my head up as Sayaka begin typing away on my laptop. "Good god! So that's what you've been doing up here. Playing games and looking at porn? What a loser!" I heard her begin to laugh. I just stood there. Not moving, not looking anywhere, not trying to make a sound. But I eventually lost. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes as I looked up.

"What the hell do you guys want with me?!" I shouted as I felt the tears now flowing down my face. My mind was in a haze. I was too scared to move, or even threaten them to leave. "Why don't you just leave already?!" 

"Nahhhh. I don't think so." I heard the black haired girl giggle as she came back from the kitchen. It seemed as if she was rummaging through my cabinets and looking for.. well, anything she could find.

"Just tell me what the hell you girls want for god's sake!" I pleaded with all my heart. I wanted them gone. I wanted them as far as possible away from me. I'd offer them anything in this place! The car even! I just wanted them to leave. "What do you want?! I offered you all my money! You can have anything in this place!"

"Woah!"

I turned around and watched as Sayaka lit up a match, and tossed it at my feet. Whimpering, I quickly stomped on it, and watched as the smoke rose off the ground. Then she tossed another. Once again I stomped on it for fear of it burning me.

As Junko approached me, I had nowhere to go but the staircase behind me. So as I backed up into the side of the stairs, I watched as she brought the bottle down to my neck, and sneered at me.

"Here. Here." She rubbed the tip of the bottle up and down my neck. Having no other options available to me, I quickly nodded my head.

"F-Fine.. I'll have a little drink." I said. I didn't want to make any further eye contact with her than what was necessary. "T-Then you girls have to leave!" I said, hoping that they'd agree.

"Fine by me."

"Alright."

"Sure."

I listened to them agree before Junko handed me the bottle. I looked to the left and noticed the black haired girl still filming me. Holding my breath, I quickly brought the bottle to my lips, and let a tiny bit of the strong flavored alcohol gush down my throat. Ugh, how easily I have forgotten that this stuff tasted strong and sour.

"That wasn't shit."

I lifted the bottle away from my lips as I looked over at the filming girl. What was she talking about? They didn't say how much I had to drink!

"Celeste is right." Junko said, clearly disgusted with how little I drank. "Now see.. I know... I know you can do better than that." She curled her lip at me. I could sense anger and frustration in her voice as she reprimanded my stubbornness. I'm sure that while you're out there, breaking the law with your city friends, that you'd drink up a storm... You'd out drink all of them. Wouldn't you?"

I looked up at her, then quickly back down. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. I did what she said though! "I took the drink-."

"I want you to drink that shit right the fuck now!" Junko snarled at me, causing me to look completely away from her, and sob a little. Closing my eyes tight as I could, I brought the bottle back to my lips, and opened my mouth wide before tilting the bottle upwards.

"Come on! There ya go! There ya go!" Junko cheered me on.

"Chug chug! Drink all that!" I heard Celeste shout.

"Whoo!"

"Look at him go!"

I ignored their shouting as I felt this strong smelling liquid invade my taste buds. At this rate, I really was going to get illegally intoxicated! After about a few more seconds of me swallowing this stuff, I finally took the bottle away from my mouth, choking and gagging on alcohol as the fumes started to burn the top of my mouth.

"See? There ya go!" Junko said as she took the bottle away from me. I watched her as she easily brought the bottle to her lips, and took a chug of it. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked me in a mocking way. "Look at you, acting as if it was going to kill you. Man up! It's just liquor. It's not gonna kill you."

I sobbed a bit more before finally thinking back. She definitely was the girl from the other day. I remember how I embarrassed her in front of her friends. That's what this was about wasn't it? I'll apologize! I'll tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to make her look bad. That's probably what this was about.

"L-Listen.." I started to say as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to stop sobbing! I needed to calmly choose my words. "I-I'm sorry I embarrassed you the other day.. at the gas station! I really, really didn't mean to do that at all! Please, I'm sorry..." I started to feel myself crying again. So I stopped after apologizing, and looked down at the floor. "We're.. We're even now right...? Please.. Please leave... and I won't ever interact with you or any of your friends ever again.." I sobbed quietly.

Junko sighed and shook her head before finally looking back down at me. "Well, that's not just what this is about anymore."

I continued sobbing, and looked up at her through my tear stained eyes. "What.. what is it about then..?" I watched her exhale, and then inhale over and over, until she finally answered my question.

"I wanna see your tongue." She tilted her head and said.

I sniffled as I repeated her answer over and over in my head. My tongue? "W-What..?" I asked aloud.

"You heard me." She said with a much more quiet voice. "A cute little dog like you... I want.. to see... your tongue." She smirked as the two other girls could be heard snickering at her answer. A dog? Me? What did that have to do with my tongue?

"That... No.. I don't want too... No..." I looked away from them, and tried to keep more tears from falling down my face. I didn't know that Junko had taken the bat the Celeste had. And I damn sure didn't realize that she was holding it up to my face until I looked back at her, and watched her rub the tip of it against my cheek.

"Now... you're gonna show us that dirty tongue of yours..." She said as she rubbed the bat up and down my cheek. "Yea... that tongue you use on your city whores and what not.."

I felt even more tears form in my eyes as I slowly opened my mouth and let my tongue hang out. I didn't want to provoke her anymore. Especially now that she had a bat in her hands. I sobbed quietly as she peered into my mouth.

"Yea... such a naughty lewd tongue in there..." She said, still holding the bat up against me. I didn't see it, but I heard Celeste strike up another match.. and toss it onto my shoulder!

"Ahhh!" I cried aloud as I desperately tried to brush it off of me. I made slight contact with the fire on it, causing it to burn part of my index finger. I openly sobbed as I did my best to put out the fire with my foot.

"There, let me see it now! Really naughty!" Junko said as Celeste tossed another match at me. Like the last one, I quickly knocked it off, and put it out with my foot. I leaned my head back even more as Junko pushed my chin up with her bat. "Now.. let me see more of it..." She smirked. "Put your fingers on the inside of your mouth right there... and let everyone see how long and lewd your tongue is..." She demanded.

Not wanting to make her upset, I slowly put the fingers on my right hand on the bottom of my lip, and pressed it down while simultaneously sticking out my tongue.

"Now, take your other two fingers on your other hand, and press up on your upper lips." She said. With my hands shaking, I placed my other two main fingers under my top lip, and pulled up on them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could still see Celeste still filming me. "Now pull. Harder! Show us that filthy tongue you use on those sluts and whores!" She yelled at me.

"Ok I did it just now! Please please just go!" I started crying again as I let go of both of my lips. I just wanted this over. I just wanted to go back home at this point. Back to my mother and father who were waiting for me. I should've never lied to them. I never should've came down here on my own! These thoughts and more swirled around my head as Junko started to shake hers.

"Noo no uh uh! NO!" I watched her bring back her bat a little ways back before hitting it hard against one of the banister beams behind me!

"Ahah!" I whimpered as I moved my head out of the way of her attack. Openly sobbing again, I turned back towards her, and opened my mouth really wide again. I closed my eyes so I didn't see what she was about to do.

"Again.." She said sounding annoyed. So, I did what she wanted. Ignoring my constant crying, I slowly opened my mouth further with my fingers, and let my tongue hang out. But apparently, this wasn't good enough for her. "Alright, come here, come here!" She dashed forward and grabbed my lips with her foul tasting fingers.

"Ahh!" I started to sob again as I felt her fingers work around in my mouth. On instinct, I felt my body buckling as I fell to my knees. That didn't stop her from working around inside my mouth however. She gripped the side of my head with her hang violently move her fingers around, almost as if she were looking for something.

"Yea.. here it is. Look at that Celeste." She said as she forcibly pulled my tongue out of my mouth. My never ending sobbing continued as she held onto it with her fingernails. "Look at this. Alright look at this tongue. Hey, now shhhhh. Shhhhh." She said trying to get me to shut up. "Here's my cute little dog right here! Shhhh." She said in a bad attempt to make me be quiet. It definitely didn't work. She looked me in my eyes before continuing her words.

"You wanna know why I know you don't have a girlfriend? You wanna know why?" She said as I felt her thumb wipe away another one of my tears. "Because all of those city girls are lesbians. Or whores as I've said." She whispered to me.

"Amen girl!" I heard Sayaka say through my crying. I could also feel Celeste's camera still on me as well. Almost as if answering my prayers, Junko released my head and began to stand up. I slid down until I was sitting on my ass as I watched her hand her bat back to Celeste.

"Well, since you don't have a girlfriend...Well hell, I figured that..." She stopped her sentence. As I opened my eyes, I watched her reach into her pants... and pull out a silver revolver!

"Oh no.. she has a gun! She has a gun!" I screamed at myself mentally over and over as she held it in her hands. She pointed it upwards before looking down at me.

"This'll be your woman for the night." She said breathing heavily. I could feel my face becoming more and more pale as Celeste and Sayaka both walked up beside her. "No? Oh, come here." She slowly started to kneel down towards me. I could hear myself start to whine again as she brought her gun closer and closer to my face. She aimed down at my chest, and then finally, let the tip of the barrel rest against my chin. "C'mon, give her a little kiss for her sake." I looked down at it. I feared that my heart was beating so loud that it'd pop right out of my chest. "Give her a kiss, come on now."

I shook my head back and forth as she brought the tip of the gun right underneath my nose. It was so close, that I could still smell the gunpowder coming from it. "Come on. Show her some love. Give her a kiss." She said, not wavering her grip on the gun at all. Feeling my resolve crumbling away, I did what she asked, and gave the gun a quick peck with my lips on the length of the barrel.

"Oh hell, come on now." Junko said laughing. I felt her other hand on the back of my head as she yanked my head closer to her. "I'm not talking about a quick peck like you give to your mother. I want you to kiss it! Come on now!" She yelled as I started sobbing again. "No, get up on your knees." And with that, I watched her stand up, and yank up on my hair too.

"Noo no." I softy said as she forced me up to my knees. She kneeled down again, and brought the tip of her gun against my neck.

"If I don't like your enthusiasm, I may get a little angry. And you wouldn't want that would you?" She looked me in the eyes before standing up, and holding the gun down to her waist. "Now, open up. Come on. Open up." She said. Not wanting to get shot anytime soon, I quickly opened my mouth and felt her spin the tip of the barrel all around my lips.

"Hah there it is! Go on, lick it! Kiss it! Lick it like you do to those sluts and whores back in the city!" She said as she spun it around inside my mouth over and over. "Come on! Don't choke! Breathe through your nose! Come on!" She taunted me as I let the taste of iron and metal fill my senses. It was gross, beyond gross. But I felt terror more than disgust at this point.

"Your nose Naegi! Come on! Like the first time you did this! Come on come on!" She repeated over and over as I began to gasp and gag on the foreign object inside my mouth.

"Ulgh! Ghh!" I gagged over and over as saliva and drool began running down my chin.

"Ahh look at that!" I heard Junko say as she finally released her weapon from my mouth, causing me to breathe deeply for air and wipe the metal residue from my mouth.

"Ah come on, let's let Toko have the boy now." I whimpered as Celeste bellowed out. They were talking about me weren't they?

I heard Toko shake her head, and begin to fumble with her hands. "I... I don't think this is such a good idea..." She said, still siting in a chair in the kitchen.

"What? What in the hell did you say?" Sayaka said as she turned towards the shy girl. "What in the hell do you mean that it's N-n-n-not a good idea?" She was mocking her at this point.

"I just think... we shouldn't take advantage of a little boy...like this..." She said, still fidgeting in her seat.

"Bullshit! He's not a little boy! He came down here all by his lonesome self! Aint that right huh?!" She looked at me and yelled. Since I was still terrified, I didn't have the courage to answer her.

"No no, listen to me." Junko said as she sat down right next to Toko. "Come on, we're doing this for you because we care about ya!"

"Oh screw that!" I watched as Sayaka grabbed the liquor bottle, and held it down in front of my face. Already feeling like my mind was swirling, I shook my head back and forth and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please... stop it..." I begged her...

"Hmhm... Lick it." And with that, she forced the top of the bottle through my closed lips, instantly causing me choke and gag as she pulled it out, and then back in over and over.

"Go on over there... Show him what you can do..." Junko said as she rubbed Toko's back up and down.

This was my chance. It was sink or swim at this point. I either come up with something, or let these assholes mess with me until death. The choice was obvious. So as I felt Sayaka move the bottle around in me, I noticed that her grip wasn't really there. Without even thinking, I moved my head to the left and ejected the bottle from my mouth. I quickly grabbed the bottle away from her, and slammed it into her knee, causing her to bend down grab it.

"Oh damnit! My leg!" She cried aloud as Junko and Celeste both looked over at her. I stood up, and instantly pushed her back as I regained my posture.

"Oh shit! Celeste grab him!" Junko said as I turned to where they were sitting in the kitchen. Acting on adrenaline, I bolted away from them, and towards the front door that led into the living room. I was out!

"Come on girls! Whoo hoo!"

I heard Celeste's voice as I jumped from the porch and began sprinting across the darkened field. Sounds of crying combined with gasping could be heard from me as I reached the forest right across from my house. I looked back, and noticed that all three of them, barring Toko, were in a full sprint too. "They're... They chasing me!" I struggled to see due to the tears in my eyes, and the late night moonlight. I jumped over a few logs and found myself running.

Running... running. I ran as fast as I could. Dodging under trees... avoiding splits in the earth. I didn't stop for anything. I didn't stop when they constantly called my name, I didn't stop no matter how much my side hurt, I just ran. I had no idea how long. For me it really didn't matter. I just had to get away from them. I had to get to a town. A road, something that'd help me so I could call the police.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, I looked back behind me. "No one... no one..." I reassured myself as my running gradually seemed to come to a halt. I turned back however, and wham! I felt myself collide with a figure wearing a jacket, and holding a shotgun.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I fell backwards and looked up at the person.

"What happened?! Are you gonna be ok?!"

A feminine voice asked me as she helped me up. Once I caught view of her face, I realized that all of my terrors, my fears, and all of my worries, would soon be resolved of.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DanganRonpa:**_

**I'll Dance On Your Grave**

**Chapter 3**

**Naegi's P.O.V:**

"Oof!" I exhaled as I ran into the older woman's body. I swear to god I didn't see her standing there!

"Whoa there! Are you ok sir?" She calmly asked me as she helped me up from the ground. "You've gotta be careful out here!"

"Y-You've gotta help me! Help me please for the love of god!" I desperately asked the lady standing in front of me. I must've looked like a wreck! I had tears running down my cheeks, leaves in my hair and all over my body, and dirt covering my shoes. I must've looked crazy.

"Ok ok, I got you." She told me as she put her hands on my shoulders. She had on a white button up collared shirt with a purple leather jacket over top of it. Her lavender hair came down to almost her heels it was that long. Accompanying her jacket, she was wearing a black skirt covering her midriff along with knee high buckle boots. Gloves covered her hand as she looked down at me. "Now, what happened?"

"I... I was assaulted! In my cabin a ways back!" I told her while still shivering. I was still exhausted from the whole ordeal after all. "T-They came into my cabin.. with a bat and gun and started harassing me!" I told her, still gasping for air.

"Sir? Sir you need to calm down now. It's gonna be ok alright?" She tried to tell me.

"T-They put a gun in my mouth and threatened to shoot me!" I said, resisting the urge to start sobbing again. "You don't understand, they were gonna kill me for the love of god!"

"Sir? Sir calm down! I know what you're dealing with."

"I.. I was assaulted... I thought I was gonna die..." I finally lost my resistance. I could feel new tears running down my face, and my lip start to quiver as she held me in her arms.

"Sir it's ok! Look!" I watched as she let go of one of my shoulders and reach into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a badge and softened her voice a little. "I'm a detective! It's gonna be ok... You're safe now..." She said. With this new information in mind, I stopped sobbing and attempted to wipe my face.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened ok?" She said, never letting go of my shoulder.

"There... There were four women... They broke into my cabin even though I locked it!" I said, fighting back even more tears. I was safe! I needed to calm down... "They assaulted me! They forced me to drink alcohol and put a gun in my mouth!" I said still sobbing a little.

"Alright, alright. Did you get a nice look at them? Can you ID them?" She said, looking down into my eyes.

"Yes! Yes I've seen them and know exactly what they look like!" I told her. She looked a little blurry, but that was only because I had tears in my eyes.

"Were they from around here?" She asked.

"Yes yes! I seen them at a gas station a mile up the road! I'm staying in a cabin on Marybelle Avenue so I know that that's where they were!" I said, nodding my head.

"Ah Must be that Junko woman again." I heard her say.

"Yes yes! Her name tag did say Junko! And there was a black haired woman with drill like hair! And a girl with long blue hair!" I began to describe whatever detail came into my cluttered mind.

"Sounds like those ladies have been up to no trouble again." She shook her head and finally let go of me. She.. she knew them?! That makes this a whole lot easier! "Alright, C'mon Mr...?"

"Naegi! Makoto Naegi. T-That's my name.." I replied to her.

"Alright Mr. Naegi, My name is Detective Kyoko. We're gonna head back to the main road, and go back to where you were staying at in that cabin. We're gonna go over there and straighten things out. Is that ok?" She asked me.

"Yes! Yes. T-Thank you so much!" I sniffled as she began walking me back to the main road. And so, we walked through these woods as she asked me different questions.

"So, do you live in that cabin?" She asked. It seemed as if she was trying to break the silence. Well that, and trying to keep crushed leaves from invading our minds consistently.

"U-Uhh no ma'am! It's my parents cabin. I came down here for a week vacation. I just had to get away from the city for a bit." I responded back.

"Parents? I see I see. It certainly is something to see." She said as she held her shotgun in her hands. I wonder if she came out this far to go hunting? I wasn't sure. "Are you here with your folks?"

"Ah no ma'am, just me. They let me come here by myself, so I figured some alone time would be ok!" I told her as we continued walking. I could see her police car up ahead. Thank god! It felt really nice to get out of these woods.

"How old are you Mr Naegi?" She asked as we finally stepped out of the woods, and onto an empty parking lot.

"I'm eighteen ma'am. I would show you my ID, but those girls must've taken it or something. They took my wallet too.." I sighed as we approached her cop car. The words "POLICE" were written across the side, so I knew for a fact that she was a real police officer.

"Well, let's go. You said Marybelle Avenue correct?" She asked me as she walked around to the drivers side. She opened the door, and dropped inside. I quickly opened the door. And let myself into her tiny car.

"Yes ma'am. 612 Marybelle." I reminded her. And with that, I rode in silence as she left the parking lot, and started heading down the road. After a short time, I watched as the familiar gravel road greeted her tires as we pull left onto the road. From there, it took about two minutes for us to finally get to the last cabin on the end. As we arrived, Kyoko drove up closer to the house than usual, and turned off the car.

"You ok?" She asked me as she opened up her drivers door. I watched her pick up her shotgun as she straightened up her jacket and skirt.

"Y-Yea.. I'm fine." I told her as I opened my door and quickly stepped out. I watched her walk briskly towards the front door. Not wanting to stray too far behind, I closed my door and quickly followed up behind her. She walked up towards my front door and slowly opened it.

"Junko! Junko this is the detective!" Kyoko called out as she aimed her gun left, and then right. "You and those other girls come out right now!" I watched her yell. I timidly stepped inside and closed the door behind me. That way, if they were still in here, we would hear the door opening up! Well anyways, I watched as Kyoko looked left and right again before going into the kitchen across from the living room. I was beyond nervous. In fact, I could still feel my shoulders shaking. I really needed to calm down...

Minutes later, I could hear Kyoko's footsteps as she came back to the front door, and looked up the stairs to where the other bedroom was. "Junko! If you were up there.. you'd be leaving by the window wouldn't ya...?" I heard her say as she aimed her gun up there. "Sir, please stay here." She turned to me and said. I nodded my head and watched her slowly ascend the stairs. I prayed to God that they were still there so that the detective could bust their asses...

I waited... and waited... but when I watched the Detective come back down, I knew that she had found nothing by the way her face looked. She walked past me before entering the kitchen. After a few seconds, she let her gun down and turned back at me. "You're here alone, right?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded at her and crossed my arms together. I watched her walk over to the fridge... and pull out a bottle of liquor that I put in there a while back.

"Oh, you look a little young to be having this. Who's is it?" She twisted it back and forth inspecting it, before looking at me. Oh hell, what a spot this was... A cop just found my alcohol! What in the hell do I do?!

"It.. It must've been one of theirs..." I told her nonchalantly. I dunno if she fell for it or not. She looked at me unimpressed, and shook her head.

"Mhm... Did you drink some of this last evening?" She asked, setting the bottle down. Feeling cold chills crawling up my back, I looked down and avoided her piercing gaze.

"J-Just a little... I just wanted to try it out... I only had a little bit yesterday. Honest!" I truthfully told her. I already knew I was gonna get in trouble, the last thing I needed under my belt, was lying to a cop! She wiped her forehead and started walking towards me. For some reason, her gaze never left me. I just kept my head down, as I felt her dull purple eyes bore into me. She walked into the living room, and looked down at where that glass of water shattered... along with a pair of my boxers.

"One of them... went upstairs. She must've messed with my stuff." I began to tell her. I watched her as she began to step on multiple pieces of the broken glass. She turned around and began to say;

"Did they do this too?" She questioned. Why? What kind of importance would that have at all?

"N-No, I initially dropped a glass. Please, I really don't care about it at all.." I stepped towards her, I could feel myself almost start to cry again as she stared at me. She stepped away from the broken glass and started towards me.

"How long you been here?" She started looking around as she walked.

"A-A couple days. I came down here recently as I've said..." I cautiously reminded her. Why did I feel a bad feeling creep up my spine? I watched her put her shotgun down next to the couch as she continued her questioning.

"Anything strange happen here before this?" She whipped out a pair of glasses from her jacket pocket and proceeded to put them on. "Have you run into these girls before they came here?" She asked as she proceeded to bend down and pick something up off the floor.

"No... not at all... Just at the gas station as I told you.." I sighed as I tried to look away from her. What I didn't know however, was that she was picking up my driver's license. One of those girls must've taken it out, and then dropped it.

"Found your driver's license." She said as she picked it up and started reading it. Uh-oh... She was gonna know that I was lying to her!

"Y-Yea... when they stole my wallet, they must've dropped it by accident..." I said, not daring to attempt to laugh or anything.

"Mr Naegi.. judging from the birth date on here. It says that you're only seventeen." She took off her glasses and looked at me. "You know it's illegal to stay in a cabin like this by yourself? You're still underage ya know." I could see a frown forming on her face. I could feel my stomach swirling from pain. Was I... going to get arrested? The moment I thought of that, I felt more tears start to roll down my face.

"P-Please.. I'm sorry... don't tell my parents... I'm sorry..." I began to beg her as she looked around some more. I watched her hand me back my driver's license, before bending down, and looking me in the eyes.

"Sir, this isn't the big city." She said. I didn't really have time to think about what she said, I was still crying from fear. I watched her straighten up before picking up her collar, and speaking into it. "This is Kirigi. I'm down at 612 Maybelle Avenue. I'm gonna need some backup." I watched her turn her back to me.

"B-Backup? What're you talking about? I was the victim! I was assaulted! What do you need backup for?!" I questioned her, my tears not stopping at all.

"Sir?" She turned around. I could see that her frown had never left her. "You've been drinking illegally, staying here illegally, you've lied to me. I mean to me, that's enough to put you behind bars for a whole month! Maybe two! You were out running in the forest with nothing but your boxers and a sleeveless shirt in the crack of dawn. You've got to see this from my point of view ya know?" She placed her hands on her hips as she reprimanded me.

"What?!" I felt my voice rise in volume and pitch. The tears that were once there seemed to stop too. "They came in here with a bat and gun and they assaulted me! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Sir?" She walked forward and placed her hands on my shoulder. "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. You're making serious accusations about girls I've known since we were all kids." She bent down and got closer to my face. "And you haven't been exactly truthful the whole time. Now have you?"

I started sobbing again as I looked down. "N-No ma'am.. I haven't." I said in between sobs.

"Now please." She said, not raising her voice at all. "Step against the wall." I looked up at her in disbelief before finally turning around, and placing my hands and face against the nearby window. She totally didn't believe me. She thinks I'm making this all up! What kind of reason would I have for doing that?!

"Shoulder width apart." She told me as I placed my hands on either side of the window. My parents were so gonna kill me once they found out. Hell. They'll kill me, resurrect me, and kill me again once they found out about all this... "Shoulder width..." I heard her say again as she spread my feet out further from each other with her boot. From there I could feel both of her hands on my elbows. She was close. Incredibly close... and dirty smelling. She smelled as if she was in those woods the whole night and sweated up a storm!

She slowly made her way down to my armpits, making sure to pat every section of my arms as she did so. She made her way to my sides, and then to my waist, and then finally... to my buttocks? Huh?

"W-Wha..?" I looked back at her with tear stained cheeks.

"Sir, please. Look right ahead." I felt her dull eyes bore into mine again as I solemnly turned my head back around. I could feel her soft hands rest themselves underneath my butt. And then down to my legs, then knees... But.. after awhile, I could feel her hands back on my ass. She moved my cheeks slightly, causing me to gasp in shock. But the thing that really scared me... was that I could feel something.. pointing into my asscheek. Her finger? Her... nose? I couldn't tell from up here. I softly shivered as I felt her gloved hands make their way back up my sides, under my armpit... Until I felt her wrap her arm directly around my stomach. I didn't have time to react as I felt her other hand cover my neck.

"Now then..." She whispered in my ear, causing me to cry out in fear. "I want the whole goddamn story this time..." She growled in my ear. I could feel even more tears leave my eyes as I closed them. I felt her gloved hand slightly squeezing my neck. What was happening to me..? "You tell me the whole thing..." I heard her say as I resisted the urge to sob once again. "You can start by telling me what those girls did."

"Tell the detective the truth dog!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice in which I would never hear again, penetrated the silence between us. As soon as that girl finished her sentence, the detective released me, and I could feel my heart sink as Junko walked in, wearing the same hoodie she was earlier. I could feel my heartbeat increase tenfold as she approached me with that evil grin that I was all too aware of. I watched as Kyoko stepped to the side of me, as Junko came right up to me. I watched as the faces of Toko, Sayaka, and Celeste followed in right behind her.

"Better yet, why don't you show her?" She told me. I immediately backed myself up to a wall as all five of them surrounded me. There was nowhere for me to run. Nowhere for me to hide... "Show her how that cute mouth of yours couldn't get enough as far as I recall."

"Is that right?" I heard Kyoko ask her. I looked around and noticed that Celeste still had that camera in her hands. She was watching me again. She was watching every single tear roll down my face and watching every single cringe and gasp my face made. I watched as detective Kyoko slowly circled around me, as if she was sizing me up. I watched as she brushed the barrel of her shotgun up against my neck. She brought it down further.. to my chest to be exact, and pushed the fabric down with it. I watched her smile as she pulled it down even further, exposing my nipple to the cold air.

"Heh.. still developing for a kid aren'tcha?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She watched me sniffle before asking, "They do this too?" I didn't move. I kept my eyes closed as I felt their putrid horrid eyes inspect my entire body. "Aww look at those tiny nips..." I heard her say. I shook my head as she continued rubbing her gun against me. I felt it touch my stomach, and slowly lower... lower... until I felt it touch the tip of my groin. With a small laugh from her, she quickly pressed inwards.

"Ow!" I sniffled and put my hand over my groin. I was so scared. I was beyond terrified again. I wanted anyone to burst through that door. A real police officer... a random passerby... my mom and dad... I didn't care if I got into huge trouble, I just wanted them to come through that door and save me...

"I asked you a question." I opened my eyes and noticed she was ever so close to my face. Her lips were curled upwards, as if she were snarling. I did everything in my power to prevent myself from sobbing again.

"W-Why...?" I asked her. She was a detective... Why was she joining these crazies?!

"You show the detective your tongue there dog." I heard Junko tell me.

Kyoko clicked her teeth. "Come on. Come on, move." She told me. She motioned me to move to the side with her head. I reluctantly did what I was told. I started moving away from the wall, and further into the living room. It wasn't as if I had a choice. She had her gun right in between my legs. "Move! Come on!" She said once more. Once I was away from that wall, I felt her move her shotgun... and place the tip of it on my lips. She grabbed my chin with her gloved hand, and let the tip of her gun push up against my upper lip. "Now bark for me."

I whimpered and shuddered as her cold eyes never left mine for a moment. She wanted me to bark? Like a dog? I wasn't a dog though! "S-Stop... please..." I whined.

"I said bark!" She raised her voice. Why was I protesting? I clearly wasn't in a position to fight against her authority.

"R-Ruff...!" I softly said. When were these tears gonna stop? I could feel my head begin to hurt from this constant crying.

"Bark!" She raised her voice even louder.

"Ruff! Ruff..!" I tried my best to keep up with her voice.

"Oh man.." I could hear Celeste say.

"Bark! Like all those other dogs! Bark!"

"Ruff! Ruff... Ruff..." I did my best to imitate a dog as she pressed her gun up against me even harder. I barked, and barked until she finally took her gun away from my mouth.

"Good. Now get down on your knees." She held the gun in one of her hands, and motioned for me to get down. I couldn't hear her too clearly. My mind was still sort of blank. She brought me back to reality however, because I quickly felt her hand on the top of my head, and aimed her gun at my face this time. "Down! Keep barking dog!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" I kept barking as I quickly got down onto my knees. I put my head down like she wanted me to. I don't know what caused me to do what happened next, but as soon as she yanked my hair up again, I quickly turned up, and managed to punch her right in her face.

"Oh-ho-ho!" I heard her stagger back as she rubbed her cheek. I wanted to run out of there. I even shouted at my self mentally to get up and run. "Naegi run! Run damnit!" I wanted to tell myself over and over. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She still had her big shotgun on her, and if I even made an attempt to run, she'd probably gun me down! I wasn't ready to die yet!

I didn't have time to think about the situation for too long, because I immediately watched Kyoko jumped back towards me, and slam her fist right back into my face.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain as the weight of her punch sent me sprawling back onto the floor. I had underestimated her. I didn't expect so much force to be behind it.

"You outta tame this little dog of yours ya know?" I heard Kyoko tell the others. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Junko approached me. She bent down, and grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Come on, on your feet dog." She said as she struggled to get me to stand up. I could feel energy draining from my body, so it wasn't an easy feat. "C'mon, or you're not gonna get your doggy treat." She said. She wrapped her arms around me before turning to Toko. "C'mon, get your clothes off, we're gonna get rid of that virginity of yours." She looked over at the nervous girl with a smile on her face.

"A-Ahh I don't think that that's a good idea..." I heard her saying nervously.

"Toko I'm not asking you a question!" I heard her respond. Her grip on me was so strong... I could feel less and less air coming into my lungs...

"Oh shut the hell up! I'll do it myself!" I heard Celeste say as she stepped forward. I could feel the light from her video camera shine in my face as she held it right above me. "Hell it's been years since anyone of us has seen a little boy like this for a while hasn't it?" She said as she ran her finger up and down my wet cheek.

"Hear that dog?" Junko told me as she brought out a switch blade. "You're gonna run your first race..." She said. She let go of me as she ran the tip of her blade from me chin... down to my shirt... and finally down to my boxers. I shivered and tensed my body as I felt her fondle my penis with it. What I didn't expect next however, was her taking her blade, grabbing my boxers, and slicing the front of them.

"Ahh!" I whimpered as she pulled my ruined boxers down to my feet. On instinct, I immediately covered myself as she stood back up.

"Ahaha look at that!" Junko said. She must've seen me before I covered it up. I looked to my left and noticed that Celeste was fiddling with something underneath her skirt. Moments later, I watched as she slid her lace black panties down her legs.

"Look at that, geez Celeste calm yourself!" I heard Sayaka tell her. But I wasn't paying attention to her too much. I simply stood there, in the middle of the living room as I felt warm liquid oozing down my nose. It must've been bleeding, which wasn't too hard to believe. Kyoko did hit me pretty hard.

"Well come on dog." I heard Kyoko say as she sat down on the chair next to the couch. "You haven't really done anything to get our motor running ya know?" She gave the others a quick smirk before looking back up at me. "Dance."

I stood there just shaking. Dance? Why? What would that accomplish?! "Why me...?" I could feel that thought, and plenty others moving through my head.

"Come on dude, shake it!"

"Move it!"

"Prance around for us dog!"

They started shouting at me. I didn't even know how to dance. So I slowly and awkwardly shook my waist side to side. I still hand my hands covering myself, and it just made it that more awkward. I found myself sobbing as I lifted my feet slowly. I looked so stupid and silly, I could feel my face glowing red from embarrassment.

"Prance for us! Like you do to entertain those whores when you wanna get laid!" I heard Kyoko say. Suddenly I felt a strong hand slap against my ass, causing me to stumble forward, accidentally leaving my member exposed before covering it back up.

"Did you guys see it? How adorable!" I heard Sayaka laugh and point at it. Of course, it did nothing to improve my rapidly fading confidence in myself.

"Watch him now Celeste.." Junko called out to her. "Hey dog, you dance like that when you're out partying?" She asked me.

"Ahh!" I cried out in surprise as I felt another hand slap me. I didn't expect that one either, so as soon as I stumbled forward, I felt my hands move away from my groin for a brief second. It only caused more tears to fall as I quickly covered myself back up.

"Are you girls ready? I sure am." I heard Celeste say as she aimed her camera on my face again. No.. what could they possibly mean?!

"All right! Come here dog." I heard Junko say as I felt her hands in my hair again. I felt her yank me forward as she began to drag me back over to the front door.

"Ahh! Noo!" I screamed and yelped in pain as she dragged me over to Toko.

"Give him a kiss now Toko give it to him!" I heard her say as she held my head in place. I watched as Toko fidgeted before grabbing my face with her hands. In the next moment, I could feel her slimy lips touching mine.

"Mmmmmm!" I screamed in surprise as she kissed me. I immediately reached up with my hands and slapped her face away, causing her to stumble backwards as Junko dragged me away from her.

"Get him down there! Shut him up!" Junko said before tossing my helpless body to the floor. In the next instant, I could feel her and Celeste's hands struggling to grab mine, leaving my member once again exposed to the air.

"Hold his legs down!" Sayaka said. I tried fighting against their invading hands as I flipped onto my stomach. I couldn't get away. There was no way to push their disgusting hands off of me.

"Oh my god! No! Stop!" I cried and begged them as they started to flip my body back around.

"I'll bash your head in I swear to god you stupid dog." I heard Sayaka say as she pressed her bat against my shirt. Once they had succeeded in flipping me back around, I felt Sayaka take Celeste's place as she stood in front of my feet.

"Look at him! This is for you Celeste. Toko! Get over here and watch!" Junko said as she held my shoulder down.

"Oh certainly! I'd gladly enjoy this treat!" Celeste said as she lifted her skirt in front of me. I watched as a clear liquid was seeping down from her pussy, it was almost as if it were drooling.. Even worse, it looked like a hungry predator, waiting to eat it's prey...

"Stop it! No! Get off! I'm a kid! I'm a virgin! Stop it! I'm not an adult!" I began screaming whatever thing that could come to my mind. I was screaming at this point. My mind was spinning so fast that I couldn't think straight. Soon afterwards, I felt Celeste's strong body straddling my waist. I could feel her pale skin touching my semi-erect penis. I looked up and noticed the skin around her pussy was also pale.. and hairy. It looked as if she didn't shave down there for a long time...

"Look at his penis! It's so adorable! I'm gonna swallow it up little boy!" I heard her mocking me. I was frantically moving my waist back and forth as she tried to reposition herself on top of me.

"Do him already! Hurry up!" Junko said as she finally managed to hold me still by twisting the skin around my shoulder blade.

As soon as Celeste heard that, I could feel her hand on the base of my penis. In one swift movement, I could feel her slowly.. slowly taking me inside her.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled and screamed as the tip of my penis pushed away her slimy, fleshy walls. Her insides were incredibly tight, and... grainy like. I knew something was off the moment she had buried me inside her, the scent of urine filled my senses as she smiled down at me.

"Good god Celeste! When's the last time you washed down there?!" I heard Sayaka struggle to say as she held me down.

"Like that's important!" She said as she finally started to move on top of me. I couldn't tell what was going on, with every movement hers hips made, I felt her grainy walls rub hard against me, causing me to shake and struggle even harder.

"Ahhhh! Nooo noooooo! Stop it! Please!" I said, trying not to let a groan out. Despite her smelling awful, and the way these two other girls were holding me down, I'd be lying if I said that this didn't feel sorta good...

"Ahh! It's been so long..!" I heard Celeste laugh to herself as she grinded back and forth on top of me. I could see a blush appearing on her face through my tears.

"Look at this Toko! This is what you're missing out on!" Kyoko called out to her. "Feels good doesn't it Celeste? Bout time we got you a young boy wasn't it? Take him in deep! Deep! Deep as you can bring him!"

I watched Celeste nod as she slowly shook her hips back and forth. She stunk. She stunk so bad... this was wrong... I was being raped by this chick... Why me?! What did I do?!

"Look at your crying face... so pitiful!" I heard Sayaka say as she looked down at me. "What's it feel like to have lost your virginity hmmm?" She started laughing as I never stopped squirming.

"Not... Not this...This is disgusting..." I sighed as I tried moving and kicking with my legs. If I could somehow kick her off... that'd be so much better! I stopped struggling with my legs and focused on kicking myself off the floor. I managed to get a few inches off before Junko stopped me in my tracks.

"You think that'd work? Kyoko get his legs!" I heard Junko say. Moments later, I could feel her gloved hands squeezing my legs together, instantly stopping me from struggling. "There! Like that!" Junko said.

"Stop it! Please!" I begged them over and over as I shook my head back and forth. This must've been a nightmare. A huge messed up nightmare... this couldn't be happening... I sighed some more as I felt Celeste start bouncing up and down. I couldn't help but let out a small moan as her rough and grainy walls rubbed hard against my tip.

"Ah he made a noise! It feels good doesn't it?" Junko smiled down at me. I didn't expect her to lean down and lick my face though. I shivered as I felt her rough tongue lick my cheek, almost as if she were clearing the tears falling down.

I watched Celeste's breathing quicken as she continued her piston like pace. Every so often, she'd squeeze her hips together, causing her walls to tighten almost as if she were strangling my poor penis inside. Every time she did that, I felt a spark of pleasure wrack my body, causing me to shiver and sigh over and over...

"Well? My dirty hole is the greatest isn't it?" I heard her say as she stared down into my eyes with her ruby colored ones. "You wanna cum inside me don't you? Ohh.. imagine if you got me pregnant! That'd be exciting wouldn't it be?" She giggled as she continued her random hip shaking.

"P-Pregnant...? No... G-Get off...!" I quickly snapped back to my senses as I tried to get her off again. Her? Pregnant? A woman like her? Please god no, anything but that!

"Oh yes... A handsome boy like you... Wouldn't that be cool girls?" She said as she looked around.

"That'd be so cool!"

"I agree with that!"

"Yea."

Sounds of approval came from all of them as I tried shaking my body back and forth. I absolutely must not cum inside! I can't! This was too gross... I couldn't do it! What if... What if they all decide to do it! One by one until I die?! Or worse... Diseases?! As soon as that word came into my, I started openly sobbing again. "Please get off! I'm sorry! I didn't even do anything!" I begged and pleaded with them.

"Take this! And that!" Celeste panted as she swung her hips left, then right, causing me to yell louder. "Yea cry like the dog you are!" She said, not slowing down one bit.

Ring ring!

Through my panicking and crying, I heard a loud cellphone tone going off. I knew for a fact that it wasn't mine, mine was still dead on the counter.

"Celeste! Put that damn thing down and make him be quiet!" Kyoko commanded. I watched as Celeste Set her camera down beside us, as she leaned forward towards my face. "Keep him quiet! Fucking gag him or something!"

"You heard her! Shut your mouth dog!" Celeste said as she glared down right into my eyes. Her breath was absolutely rancid. Her face was so close to mine, I couldn't help, but cry even more from the position I was in. I didn't expect her to completely cover my mouth with her hands. I resisted the urge to gag as her black fingernails touched the side of my face. Hell, I could even TASTE the odor. It was so nasty...

With my mouth gagged with her fingers, I watched as Kyoko removed herself from the top of my legs, before reaching into her coat pocket, and pulling out her cellphone.

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

I quickly pulled out my cellphone, put on my glasses, and looked at the screen. "Damnit." I told myself as the word "Home" were written underneath the picture of my son. Underneath the word "Home" was my phone number of course. I rubbed my forehead before looking back at the other girls.

"Keep him quiet damnit! Come on!" I shouted at them! They could do better than that! I turned my back to them and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey son, how are you? Mom's on a call right now, so it's really important." I told him in a sweet gentle voice.

"Mom it's Sunday. You know that right? You always make breakfast before going to church."

"Oh damnit!" I mentally kicked myself. How could I have forgotten something so important like that?! "I know son I know..." I started to say while rubbing my forehead. "Mom is really busy ok? Tell daddy that I'm running late." I told her, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach temporarily.

"Ok ok... I get it. Bye mommy."

"Bye son."

I quickly hung up the phone and smiled to myself. I did it! Thank god, I figured he'd get suspicious! Wiping my forehead yet again, I put the phone in my pocket, and stepped back into the cabin.

**Naegi's P.O.V:**

"Ouch! Fucker bit my hand!" Celeste shouted out loud. When she slipped up, and let her finger slide past my lips, I bit down as hard as I could. Which I soon regretted afterwards. Her skin tasted nasty! I watched as she brought her fist back, and slammed it against my cheek, causing my head to swing to the side.

"Ow! Stoooooppp...!" I softy begged her. I had been hanging on for so long... I could feel a dull pain rising through my waist. I knew what it was too. If I didn't hold myself back, I'd cum. For the love of god I couldn't do that!

"Heh, he fill her up yet?"

I heard Kyoko call out to them. I knew what she was referring to, but I didn't let my fear show it. I looked up and watched as Junko quickly smirked up at her, before looking back down at me. I took advantage of that, and sunk my fingernails into her arm.

"Oh damnit! Ouch!"

I heard her scream. Once she loosened her grip, I reached up, and sent my fist flying into her chin.

"Damnit! Celeste grab him!" She said as she quickly tried to wrestle my arm back to the floor. I should've thought my plan through more. Cause once she had regained a hold of my arm, I could feel her long red nails sink into my skin a little. "Touch us again, And I swear to god." She growled at me.

"Ahhh ok!" I screamed as the combination of pain and pleasure both filled my senses. I was clenching my stomach for so long... and Celeste noticed.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" She whispered before taking her pale fingers, and wrapping them around my neck.

"Ackkk!" I gasped as I felt her squeezing. I couldn't even wrestle with her hands. With my body wounded, and these girls holding me down, I could only lay there as Celeste's pumping got faster..and faster.

"Cum! Cum already! Cum inside!" I heard her call out to me.

"Uh...Uh!" I gasped out. I couldn't breathe. I could see stars forming in my eyes as the urge to clench my stomach loosened and loosened. I had no choice. Either I fall unconscious and let these crazies take even further advantage of me... or I could cum. Feeling even more tears fall down my face, I slowly relaxed and held still as she increased her pace.

"You're relaxing.. go ahead...Orgasm inside! C'mon!" She smiled. I could feel her take me all the way inside, before squeezing me as hard as she could. That sudden spark of pleasure sent me over the edge.

"Ackk!" I try to say as I felt my penis finally pulse. I could feel my penis throb over and over as waves of semen rushed up inside her pale body.

"Wow! Look at his face..." Sayaka said as I felt my face go loose in pure ecstasy...

"Wow... he's coming so much..." Celeste said as she squeezed my penis inside of her. I shivered at the thought of her milking it as she slowly rose off of me.

"Woo man!" I heard Junko say as she looked up at my rapist. I watched as Celeste spread her lower lips apart, semen was flowing down her legs like a stream as Sayaka and Junko both stared up at her face.

"That's it! You see that Toko?!" Sayaka called out to her.

"Look at all that milk you pumped inside her..."

Junko looked down at me. I could feel my face becoming red as I tiled my head to the side as far as it could go. "I came inside her... I didn't even use a condom. What if I get something serious? Like aids..? What if she gets pregnant..? Ulgh, it was so disgusting inside of her..." I sniffled as I tried to hide my face away from them.

"Stop... it.. don't look at me..." I quietly told them. I could feel my body relaxing ever so quickly as my post orgasm bliss left me.

"Oh man you're getting his semen all over the floor!" I heard Junko shout at Celeste. "Clean it up!"

"Heh, make him do it." Sayaka responded.

"So how did it feel? How was your first taste of sex boy?!" I heard Junko ask me in a mocking tone. She leaned her head down closer to me and said, "You can thank me later..." She pat my cheeks a few times before she and Sayaka both released me. I was spent. My body felt so heavy that even moving onto my side felt like an incredible chore. I watched as they walked over to Celeste to make sure she was ok.

"Naegi! Now's your chance! Get out! Get out and run!" I could hear my mind screaming at me over and over. I needed to leave, I needed to get real help as fast as I could. But most importantly, I needed to get away from these women. I could feel my body almost as if moving on it's own as I rose up to my knees. My groin was still sore from her unusual vagina. While they were still distracted, I slowly got up, and stumbled my way towards the side door. I didn't bother to look back at them as I let myself out, and closed the door behind me.

And so there I was again... Stumbling my way through the mess of trees and leaves that was the woods. I could feel the sun shine down on me as I felt the blood previously flowing down my nose to dry up. I was a wreck. It hurt to walk... I stank... I needed to get away...

I had no destination... Hell, I didn't even think about covering myself up as I trekked onwards. The only thing I had on me was my shirt... I was naked from the waist down.

I had no idea how long I was walking for... maybe a couple of minutes... I wasn't sure. All I knew, was that I had to get away from them. At any cost... It hurt to walk... It hurt to move. My body was so sore that if I didn't have a reason to get away, I'd collapse in pain. But I couldn't.

"H-Hel...m-me..." I slowly and quietly called out. I wasn't sure who I was talking to, or if anyone was even listening. I just walked randomly...

I came to a clearing... and that's when I saw it. That's when I saw the most horrific thing that I could see at the moment.

As I was walking by... I watched Celeste sitting on a log... playing her guitar... and hitting random notes.

"No... Noo..." I repeated in my mind over and over as I looked at her for a few moments, before turning my head away and proceeding forward. That didn't last too long either obviously. I heard footsteps behind me... and watched as Sayaka came out of the woods... and aimed her camera at me. I watched her approach me step...by step.. as I continued walking backwards away from them.

Not wanting to trip again, I turned around... and saw Junko's crooked smile as she stood there.. blocking my path forward. I looked right... and watched as Kyoko and Toko stood side by side. "H-How...?" I questioned to myself as I realized that I was surrounded... by myself... in the middle of the woods.

"No... No... please no..." I started to say as Junko walked towards me. She completely ignored me as she grabbed the top of my head with her tough hands. "Ahh! Ah!" I started to say as she forced me to walk along with her. She had her hand on my head and her arm around my neck, making escape futile.

"You thirsty dog?" She growled to me as we continued our forced walk. I watched as Celeste and Sayaka followed behind us as she forced me in front of her. Soon enough, I felt Celeste's hands on me as she shoved me down onto the cold ground below. I felt leaves and dirt fly up around me as Celeste straddled my back.

I could hear Sayaka put the camera down on the ground beside her as she quickly lowered herself on to her stomach. I looked up, and saw a puddle of water in front of my face. "You ever have someone hit your knees with a glass bottle you asshole? That stuff hurts!" Sayaka said as Celeste's grip on my hair doesn't loosen. "Take a good look at that camera boy..."

""N-No... please..." I said. I didn't have the strength to try and push Celeste off. She was so heavy...

"I bet you're thirsty... aren't ya?" I heard Celeste say. I started sobbing again as I felt both of their eyes inspecting my face. "Why don't you have a drink...?"

"Ahh noooo..." I stuttered. My head hurt so much, and my body was starting to go numb. I was so cold. I didn't have time to think about it though, because as soon as Celeste finished her sentence, She forced my head all the way down, submerging my face into the puddle of water in front of me.

"Mmmm!" I muttered, but only bubbles seemed to have come out. I flailed my hands and legs as I tried pushing myself out of the water. It did little good, Celeste's grip on my head was too strong for me at the moment. I kicked, and struggled more... over and over. I didn't care. I needed air. I needed to breathe!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, did I feel Celeste's hands pull my hair up, and effectively pulled my face out of the water.

"Gahh! Hah! Hah!" I gasped in mouthfuls of air as water began pouring from my hair and face. I could feel the cold water invading my nose and mouth as I struggled to spit it all out.

"Do it again!" I heard Sayaka say.

"You like that doggy? Want some more? Let's let you have another drink."

And with that, I felt Celeste's hands shoving my face back down into the cold water. I felt my world go black as I closed my eyes. This was unbearable, I had barely gotten enough air from last time! Kicking and flailing my hands around once more, I desperately tried to push myself up.

Seconds later, I could feel her soft hands slowly removing my head from the water. Tears and icy water fell down my cheeks as Celeste looked closely at my face. "Did that water taste good dog?" She sneered at me.

"Ahh! Please! Let me go..!" I begged her as she finally released the grip on my hair. They were all around me... staring down at me with their dirty evil eyes...

"Alright girls..." I heard Junko say. "Looks like this little doggy has a few more races to run."

I simply lied there as Kyoko looked down at me. I watched her re-adjust her skirt before finally saying, "You got some fight left in you Mr. Naegi." I could hear the sound of metal clinking together as she fiddled with her belt. "I like things rough myself."

"Please..." I started sobbing again. "Please..." I looked over next to me and watched as she tossed her belt down on the ground a few feet away from my face. "It's sore... It's sore... you chicks are so gross..." I complained. I watched her reach underneath her skirt and remove what looked like panties from underneath herself. I whimpered and felt even more panic rising in my chest. Looking around, It seemed as if everything was covered in a black and white filter. My body hurt so much, I didn't even have the strength to properly say my words without having to gasp for air.

I felt Kyoko turn my body over and straddle my legs. Suddenly I felt the tip of her fingers slowly tickle my soft member, instantly filling me with slight pain and pleasure.

"Ahh!" I gasped as she fan her fingers up and down. It worked for her however, because seconds later, I could feel it harden. As it stood straight up, I watched her look back into my eyes, and smile. "No more... it's sore..." I whined again.

"Don't worry now sir." I watched her spit into her hand before rubbing it against my member. Even more feelings of unwanted ecstasy coursed through my body as she rubbed her saliva on it. "I'm kind of an ass woman myself." She gloated as I felt something warm press against my tip.

"No...No..! Ahhh!" I scream in terror as she forces me deep inside... her ass! "Ahhhh! Ahhh!" I scream and writhe my body around as it felt like my penis was forced into something way too small for it. It was tight... way too tight.

"Yes! Scream just like that!" Kyoko shouted as she leaned forward, and pinned my shoulders down. It felt like I was being squeezed by a strong slimy hand. It was as if she was trying to strangle my penis inside her.

"Ahhhgh! Ack!" I screamed and moaned helplessly underneath her. This hurt. There was more pain than pleasure as she mercilessly bounced up and down on me. My poor penis was being squeezed by her insides over, and over. "Loosen it.. just a bit looser... please..." I begged as more tears started to fall down my face. That surprised me because I had been crying for over an hour now...

"Erk! No! This is torture! Take it dog!" She frowned down at me, and squeezed me even harder inside her. Her vice like meat got even tighter, almost to the point where it seemed like she was trying to cut off my penis. I feel a blast of pleasure wrack through my body accompanied by the pain.

"Hahh..! No more..!" I begged her. I could barely see her white face as she continued.. up and down... up and down. "Please... stop it.. I'm sorry..." I started to apologize over and over. I didn't know what I was apologizing for. Forgiveness? To make her stop? To make her go easier on me? I couldn't tell at that point.

"Wow, what an adorable voice!" I heard Celeste say somewhere in the distance.

"How disgraceful of you, being dominated by me. Are you ashamed? Try and push me off then..." Kyoko taunted me as a superior smile crossed her face, tauntingly squeezing her ass even harder at the same time. Being crushed by her even tighter insides, I could feel yet another unwanted orgasm blow through me.

"No... Stop! I'm gonna cum..." I softly begged her as I felt her hands squeeze my shoulders harder and harder. I had to stop this.. Please... I needed something to help.

That's when I saw it... I looked up, and noticed Kyoko's belt next to the camera... her handgun was easily visible from right here. "The gun... yes the gun..." I thought to myself as I desperately tried to outstretch my right arm towards it. I could see Junko just standing there, looking at me like she was in disbelief. Why in the hell would that be?! Fortunately, she didn't see what my hand was reaching out towards...

"So close... so close..." I barely managed to tell myself as my fingernails scraped across the tip of it. Almost there...! Almost! I kept repeating in my mind. I was in so much pain... I could barely notice the pleasure Kyoko was forcing onto me as I felt my vision fading in, and then back out. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep yet!

Hah. What an idiot I was for thinking any good would come out of this. I knew that Kyoko wasn't watching... But I didn't notice that Junko had seen my hands moving towards something. The moment I felt my hands almost wrap around the barrel, I felt a heavy weight on my hands, instantly causing me to stop moving.

"Ahhh! Nooo..." I screamed in pain as I watched Junko kick the belt with the gun away. And with that, I could feel my heart sink ever deeper as my chance to escape essentially when south. I could feel more tears that weren't there for in my eyes, as I watched her slide her panties down her legs. "W-Why...?" I muttered again. Or at least, I tried too. My throat was so sore that any talking would've been futile.

"You think we're stupid? Please. You're such a stupid dog..." I heard her taunt me as she tossed her panties aside. "No teeth now dog..." I saw her hands slide underneath her skirt. I shuddered in disgust as she spread her pussy lips apart, almost as if she was showing me what was inside her. "No teeth..." She muttered again. And with that, I finally felt my consciousness fade as I felt her waist come down on my head...

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**DanganRonpa:**_

**I'll Dance On Your Grave**

**Chapter 4**

**Naegi's P.O.V:**

"Woo!"

I could barely hear someone say in the distance as the feeling in my body slowly returned. It was as if I was put into a heavy nap against my will. But it was wearing off. I struggled to open my eyes. I could see Sayaka's back to me as I watched her put her panties back on. It was blurry, but I could see a thin stream of white semen flowing down her legs. She slid her panties all the way up, shaking her hips side to side just to make sure, before walking away from me some more.

"Ow... my head..." I thought to myself. My body was shaking, almost as if I were having mild convulsions. I didn't dare move my head. All I did, was manage to open my eyes slightly as I watched them.

Junko was too busy staring at Sayaka as she brushed dirt and leaves off of her shirt. She still had that bat in her hand as she started chuckling.

"Jesus Christ Sayaka." I heard Celeste call over to her. "25 seconds. Jesus almighty what'd you do to the boy?!"

"I didn't do anything! I guess I was just too much for him." I heard Sayaka giggle.

I opened my eyes a little and looked down at my groin. I could feel shivers run down my spine as a combination of semen, cum, blood, and other liquids coated my penis. It's like they strangled the life out of it. I couldn't feel it at all. It was as if they had scraped it raw from their assault. Not to mention the fact that it hurt like hell.

"At least you could get off. I didn't get a single orgasm in. I blame you guys." I watched as Junko responded back to them.

"Hell I don't think he even cares. He's just laying there, almost as if he were dead!" Celeste said. "Besides. I think we may have ridden him too hard! He's bleeding, and I think he even peed himself! Disgusting and shameful I'd say. What kind of man would do that anyway?" I heard her laugh at me. I couldn't even feel my cheeks become red from embarrassment. Maybe it was because I had no confidence left? Pride? I don't know.

I looked around some more... and noticed that Kyoko was wiping something from underneath herself. When I saw her flicking something off her fingers, I knew it must've been my semen I guess. Did I cum? I couldn't really remember. I looked around some more, I could see Toko just standing there... It was as if she were trying to avoid looking at me. I don't blame her, I looked, and felt like death. Everything was so...messed up...

"It's a shame you girls couldn't feel what a thick orgasm he pumped out. Jesus Christ." I heard Kyoko say. She was still wiping my fluids off of her. "Lasted way longer than you two."

"Oh shut up detective." I heard Sayaka say.

I could feel my face quivering as I finally got the nerve to attempt to stand up. I could still hear their naughty and evil words as the sound of crushed leaves could be heard coming from my hands and legs.

"Hell, It's been what? Seven years for me? Guess I was too tight for him." I heard Junko say as the sounds of a lighter could be heard. After a couple of seconds of trying to regain my balance, I slowly managed to rise up, and get onto my feet. My body was trembling like crazy, and their voices sounded like they were echoing off from an alley. Not to mention the fact that everything still looked blurry.

"Where are you going?"

I heard Junko's voice directed at me. I didn't bother to listen to her however, I was still trying to steady myself onto my feet so that I didn't fall over.

"Jesus. He still has some fight left in him." Sayaka said.

With my body still shaking and shivering, I slowly looked up and around at them. They each had sadistic smiles on their faces as they looked at me. This was probably part of their sick game they were playing. It didn't matter. I had to escape. So with my bruised and muddy body, I slowly turned around, and start slowly...slowly walking away from them.

And for a third time... I was walking. Well, not really walking, more like slowly tepping forward away from them. I could feel my arm pointing forward as it was twitching consistantly. I felt like I wanted to puke. I felt like I just wanted to double over in pain and fall to the ground. But my mind wouldn't let me. It was as if the only thing keeping me up, was my mind saying; "Naegi. Walk. You need to walk. You aren't allowed to stop."

I didn't know where I was going. Nor did I care. But I could feel their dirty eyes on me as I slowly...slowly made my way out of that clearing. Each step caused a sharp spike of pain to shoot through my body. But I didn't wince. Nor did I yell out in pain. I endured it. I don't know why, but I just endured it.

My face never changed, nor did my pace. Tree branches snapped and cracked underneath me as I wandered through this desolate woods. What else could I do? I was in no condition to run... and I damn sure couldn't go back there and admit defeat.

And there it was... As I slowly made my way past all of these trees, I watched as I felt the ground beneath me change to wood. I slowly began walking across this old wooden bridge. I could see the exit up ahead... if I simply walked like this...towards the end of the bridge... I'd be in town in the next few minutes. Right?

I could feel my eyes begin to squint as I heard a faint whistle begin to form behind me. Followed by footsteps.

"Come on.. Let's get him.." I faintly heard Celeste behind me say.

"Where does he think he's going?" Sayaka replied.

I could hear all of their footsteps behind me. We were all on the bridge. I could feel my anger and stability in my feet return as I nonchalantly made my way over to the side of the bridge. Once I was close enough to it, I turned around, and watched as Kyoko stood in front of all of them.

"Well..." I heard Kyoko start to say. It still sounded like they were speaking out of an alley. "It was fun while it lasted Mr. Naegi. But I'm afraid our playtime has run out.." Kyoko started to laugh. In the next moment, her smile faded as she pulled out her shotgun, and pumped the barrel back and forth.

I looked at her, before slowly making my way over to the very edge of the bridge. Is this where... I die? Is there where my life ends? Viciously assaulted by these crazies, and then being shot? Should I really let this happen?

…

...No.

No, of course I didn't. So, I looked at all of them with my face never changing... and stepped over the edge. I fell...and fell... and fell, until a loud splash! Erupted from where I landed in the water. Thus, submerging me in the cold river below.

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

"Oh god damnit!" I yelled as I quickly ran over to where he fell off. Did.. Did he really just jump off the bridge!?

"What the hell?!"

"Did he really just jump off this thing?!"

I heard Sayaka and Celeste say as they ran up behind me. Boom! Pump. Boom! I shot the shotgun into the water once... twice... If I had hit him.. his body would be floating up towards the surface.

"Did you shoot him?" Celeste asked.

"Do you see a body?! I don't!" I responded. "Where did he go?!" I inspected the water carefully. I was sure I had hit him! You couldn't escape underwater that fast damnit!

"Don't stop looking! Look near the sides! He has to come up for air sometime!" I heard Junko saw as we sweeped the river side to side with our eyes.

"How'd this happen?! Why'd you let him get away?" I heard Celeste ask me.

"What'd you say?! I didn't let him do anything! How was I supposed to know that'd he jump off the side?!" I responded. Who in the hell did she think she was?!

And so we waited... and waited. We just stood there, looking up and down this endlessly flowing river. Where was he? Did he drown? Did he escape? I had no clue. I yawned as I heard Celeste start to talk.

"You think... maybe the crocodiles and alligators got him detective?" I could hear the fatigue forming in her voice.

I sighed as I held my gun over my shoulder. They did have an excuse for being tired. It was hot and humid at here... and we haven't seen a sign of that boy since he jumped.

"Listen up girls." I turned around before holding my gun in both hands this time. The creek ends about six miles down into the next town over. Between here and there, we're gonna find him. We're gonna split up; we're gonna check the banks, in the timber, under any rock, and any nook and cranny you girls see. If you see a hole that'll fit his body in, I want you on that so fast. Understand?" I looked at all of them in their eyes. I could see the hesitation forming in their faces. "And I don't want any of you stopping until you fine me a dead city boy. Got it?"

"Alright."

"Fine."

Sounds of agreeing could be heard as we split into different directions. I decided to head down to the near ends of the river. I made sure the others stayed in different spots as I made my way down. It took me around maybe one? Two hours to get there? And as I made my way down, I saw no sign or hair of that boy. Where in the hell was he? How'd he get away from us that easily? How in the hell did I mess this up?

I arrived at the bottom and started wading back and forth through the water. I wasn't going home, or giving up until I found him, or at least, until the others got back to me and told me what they found.

I don't know how much time had passed. I could tell the sun was going down as shown by the sun beginning to dip below the tree branches. Where the hell was everyone? Did they find him!? I need results!

"Detective!"

I looked back, and watched as Sayaka, Junko, and the others started approaching me. They were covered in dirt, leaves, and were soaking wet as they made their way down. The solemn look on their faces was all the answer I needed to the question I was going to ask.

"Nothing. We didn't find a goddamn thing." Junko told me. God damnit to hell!

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit!" I cursed as I stomped on the ground furiously. I was beyond upset! There was no way he'd be able to escape from these idiots with the condition he was in!

"Now what?" I heard Celeste ask me.

"His body will show up one way or another." I said as I turned back to the river. "Everyday, we're gonna check all along this river. Starting from the bridge, straight down here, and then back. Everyday." I turned around and put my shotgun over my shoulder again. "Two shifts a day until we find something."

"For how long?" Celeste said.

Feeling frustration boiling in my stomach, I walked up to her with a huge frown on my face, and my teeth gritted. "Until I goddamn say! You got it?"

Celeste averted her eyes away from me, before finally nodding her head. "...Yea, ok."

Hearing her answer, I finally moved over to Junko and started saying; "Junko, you get on over back to his cabin. You clear all of his stuff up alright? Burn it all or something. You hear me? That includes clothes, drinks, electronics, his car. You get that?"

"Yes ma'am..." She nodded and put her head down. Somewhere behind me, I could hear ther slight whirring sound of something mechanical, but I ignored it as I continued talking to Junko.

"You get rid of his car, got it? Find some way to scrap it. Hell, drive it into a lake or something. Just make sure you do it when no one's seeing, or whatever. Am I clear?"

"Heh, that'll take a while." Junko chuckled as she looked over at Sayaka. Feeling my eye twitch a little, I quickly brought my hand up, and slapped it across Junko's face, making a Slap! Sound reverberate through the woods. I looked up at her and nodded.

"It will? It will? Really?" I questioned her, my attitude showing in my voice.

Junko sighed and rubbed her cheek. "Alright Detective. Yea, you got it." She nodded quickly. "I-I'll have Sayaka and Celeste help me with it. You got it. No problem." I could see sweat forming on her forehead.

I rubbed my own forehead as I heard a little digital beep come from Celeste's camera. I looked over, and watched as she was fiddling with a small tape inside. I immediately walked over, and snatched the tape out of her hands.

"The hell?!" I quickly said as I chucked it onto the ground. In the next second, a loud Crunch! Could be heard as I stomped on it as hard as I could. "You jackass!" I yelled as I stomped on it over and over. Was she out of her goddamn mind?! "Why the hell are you saving that you freaking idiot?!" I looked over at her with bulging eyes. I could tell she was in total shock as she just stood there watching me smash it.

"This is goddamn evidence!" I smashed it a few more times before turning back to her. I could feel drool seeping out of my mouth in anger. I walked up to her, and grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Do I look like I'm kidding?! I shit you not!" I looked her in the eyes and shook her a little. This wasn't the time to be fooling around!

I pushed her back a little as I walked my way back over to the river's shore. I was breathing heavily, and with a very good excuse. "I need you girls on point for this alright?" I turned back around and started talking again. "And I mean right on fucking point! Are we clear?!" I looked at all of them. They nodded back in silence. I picked up my shotgun again, and cocked it. "Now, get ready. We got stuff to do! Alright?!" I started walking past them. "I want you to burn that tape too. Got it?" I told her before looking over at Toko. She was standing behind a tree, just shivering.

"Don't think your ass is too good to help! Come with me, we have stuff to burn." I looked over at her, before she nodded at me. Her fear was easily visible on her face, but I wasn't too concerned with it right now.

And that was that, an hour later we finally walked backed to the cabin that Mr. Naegi was staying in. We would've gotten here sooner, but the sun had long past set. It was night time as we passed the lake sitting beside the cabin.

"You two, start a fire out here. I'll start bringing stuff outside." I turned around and said to Sayaka and Celeste.

"It's late Detective, can we just call it a day?" I heard Sayaka say. Turning around, I walked right up to her face, and grabbed her collar.

"We're not calling it a day until we burn ALL of his shit! Understand?! Every one of his belongings should be gone! His bag! Clothes! Laptop! All those things! You understand?!" I shook her a little and pushed her back. I could see her nodding quickly as I turned towards Junko. "Come with me. We're gonna take his stuff and burn it." I motioned for her to follow me as we headed back inside.

And so that was that. As Celeste and Sayaka gather logs outside, Junko and I gathered up his bags, his clothes, and his laptop as we took them outside. We weren't too sure if anything else was his, or the cabins', so we just made an educated guess as we brought them outside, and laid them flat across the roaring fire on the logs. We all gathered around the tiny flame as everything of his quickly, and quietly burned away into ash.

"Well, that's everything. Right down to his boxers." Junko said as we stood there.

"Geez, this fire is kinda making me hungry..." I heard Sayaka pat her stomach.

"Oh really? Well there's a headline." I sighed and glared over at her. Was she seriously thinking of food right now?! She couldn't be serious. "We gotta finish this stuff. We need to get rid of his car. Then, you can stuff yourself until you puke. Got it? Until then, we wrap this up." I finished fussing at her.

"Where the hell is Toko at?" I heard Celeste say as she looked at us. That was a good question.

"She isn't one to stay behind I'll tell you." I heard Sayaka explain. "She was looking around the water as if she were some dog looking for a bone."

I nodded before talking again. "You girls keep an eye on her. We need to make sure she keeps it together. Understand?" I sighed and scratched my head. "Just at least until this stuff blows over." I shook my head and left them. I could hear Sayaka pouring more lighter fluid on the fire as it shined a brilliant light in the area around us. No one could know what we had done...

I walked back to my car in silence, and in seconds, I drove away from them. I turned on my headlights as I headed home in silence. What was there to think? What was there to say? What's done was done. There was no going back now.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, I pulled up into a gravel driveway, and parked at the end. The sun was well down and the night sky covered everything in a thick darkness. The only light I could see, was coming from my small house porch light. I turned my car off, breathed a heavy sigh, and opened the door. I closed it shut behind me, as I walked quickly towards my front door. My family must be so worried about me! It wasn't like me to stay out this late. As soon as my feet made contact with the porch, I could hear the sound of the front door opening. My husband stepped outside as I approached him.

"Geez Honey, you had me worried sick!" I could hear the strong sense of concern in his voice. I smiled as I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He had short brown hair slicked back, followed by a white T-shirt and blue jeans. His arms had muscles that were easily visible, along with a slight mustache growing on the top of his lip. I smiled as I looked into his green eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Nothing really happened today. The daily patrol was boring though." I told him as we both stepped inside. We lived in a small one story house off the main road. It was nothing special; wooden walls and floors. Black and white couch, a normal kitchen, and our two bedrooms of course. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor by any means.

As soon as we stepped inside, my son instantly rushed off the couch. "Mommy!" He said as he ran towards me. I grabbed him into a big bear hug as he giggled. He was a small five year old for his age. He had short black hair, and bright green eyes that shined bright. We had named him Jerry.

"Did you guys eat already?" I asked them as I stood back up.

"Oh yea yea. We're fine. Sorry for eating without you." My husband told me. "You're gonna be proud."

Proud? Huh? "What do you mean by proud?" I asked him. As I did, I watched as Jerry ran over to the table, and grabbed a piece of paper covering what looked like his homework.

"I got accepted into the honors program mom!" He handed me his small paper. "Can you believe it mommy? I worked so hard!" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course I can son!" I laughed a little as I read the paper. He was correct, due to good grades, he was officially accepted into the honors program. "I expect nothing less from my amazing son." I rubbed his hair back as I smiled at him. "Daddy and I are proud of you." I kissed his head, before looking at my husband.

"I'm gonna take a shower. It was really hot today." I told him as I headed towards the back room. They knew nothing...suspected nothing... Everything was going according to plan... "I've got to calm down.. Calm down Kyoko." I told myself as I closed the door to my bathroom, and let out a long sigh. My heart was still racing from earlier. What if he showed up in town? What if he escaped while we were sleeping?

"No.. It's not possible." I told myself reassuringly. I quickly took off my jacket, and prepared to get into my shower. Worrying about this too much, was bad for my health.

...


End file.
